Heart Lines
by Aphina
Summary: Sometimes you've just got to follow your heart...
1. Chapter 1: Shake It Out

Chapter One

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_And given half the chance would I take any of it back_  
_It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn _

_Florence and the Machine – Shake It Out_

The precinct was smaller than the others that Madeline Hart had worked in but it was far from the worst. The squad room seemed small and intimate which was something she appreciated these days. Her old precinct had been far too big, there were too many people there and not enough of them gave a damn about the things that happened in the real world. They didn't see what was right in front of their eyes and Maddie found that infuriating. She had been one of them in the past, long before her partner Craven had been killed. Afterwards there wasn't a hope in hell she could ever close them again.

_Shake it off_, she told herself as she set her shoulders and straightened her spine. This was a fresh start for her, she had left everything else in the rear-view mirror as she high tailed it out of Seattle. This was a new place, somewhere she could start over and make better connections. Her dainty hand came to rest upon the door handle before she took that leap of faith and stepped inside the squad room. The chatter dulled as she closed it quietly behind her. It felt like the whole world was watching, she could feel their gazes prickling along her skin as she stood before them like the new kid in class.

At least there were no whispers this time, she thought as she tilted her head up and stared back coolly at the other detectives in the room. Things had gone sour after Craven had died and nobody had been able to look her in the eye. She wondered if that was part of their own sense of guilt or the blame they laid on her. She supposed it must have been hard for them to view her as a team player after what had happened.

One of the detectives was already raising to his feet, his fine dark hair falling across his forehead as a broad, welcoming smile spread across his features. The mirth in his eyes seemed genuine as he clasped her hand and shook it firmly. She had wondered vaguely in the early hours of this morning as she stared at patterns on the ceiling, if her story would make it here, if one of the detectives back in Seattle would send a copy of those news clippings, the ones that they had stuck to her locker back there.

"Nick Burkhardt." he introduced himself before his partner, a tall, stocky detective took his place, that same welcoming smile gracing his features, she found her own lips twitching as his larger hand embraced hers.

"I'm Hank Griffin, his better half." he greeted her before tilting his head at Nick.

It was clear the two of them had been partners for a long time, it was in their mannerisms and the way their energy seemed to resonate. She found herself smiling, despite the apprehension that was twisting knots in the pit of her stomach. The natives seemed friendly and that was settling her just a little.

"Maddie Hart." she responded in kind, clasping her hands in front of her as she surveyed the rest of the squadroom, her icy blue eyes already seeking out the nearest source of caffeine.

All those late nights were catching up on her and she wasn't the sort of person who went at things half cocked. This was a her second chance and she was determined to work her ass off in order to make it worth while. That said, the only reason she was functioning at maximum capacity today was because of the caffeine. She made a move towards it, the aroma flooding her nostrils as a gentle hand came to rest upon the crook of her elbow halting her progress.

"Trust me you don't want to drink from that." a warm rich voice uttered in her ear, drawing her away from the coffee pot.

Maddie found herself face to face once more with Captain Sean Renard. His hazel eyes stared deeply into her own as his thumb lightly caressed the curve of her elbow. The gesture was familiar, strikingly so and Maddie found herself withdrawing slightly at the intimacy that was already generating between the two of them.

This had happened before when the two of them were in the same proximity and she still found it as alarming as she had the first time when they had shaken hands during her initial interview in Portland. There had been a stirring heat between them, it had thrummed to life as soon as their skin made contact. She knew she wasn't the only one who had been surprised by the reaction they had to one another. Renard had tried keep his facial features impassive but she had seen the same weariness in his hazel eyes that she felt deep inside.

During the interview she had found herself noticing the little things about him, like the way the right side of his mouth tipped into a smile when he was genuinely amused by something she said or the way he would catch himself suddenly before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. She had caught herself wondering what was underneath his crisp white shirt before mentally slapping herself. The flush of heat that coursed through her at that thought had caused her to cross her legs and rub her hands together between her knees. It had been a long time since she had 'dated'. She had convinced herself at the time that it was her hormones running wild but even now the desire still rushed up inside of her and he had barely touched her.

The phone was ringing, she could hear it humming in her ears as she was brought back down to earth by the abrupt sound. Renard's fingers slipped from her arm and she found herself cursing the absence of his touch.

"Captain's right." Hank piped up, drawing her attention back to him as he dropped back into his roller chair, snatching up the phone and covering the receiver with his hand for a second. "Station stuff's nasty."

"There's a coffee shop around the corner." Nick supplied into the conversation nonchalantly. "We could show Maddie around and give her a tour of the place."

"Scrap that." Hank submitted, altering the trajectory of his chair until it faced the rest of the group. "We'll have to take a rain check on that coffee, we've got a case."

"I'm sure Maddie wouldn't mind tagging along." Renard murmured, crossing his arms over his chest. "Get to know the way we work here in Portland."

He was feeling defensive, she could see it in the way his demeanor shifted. It would seem she wasn't the only one that their chemistry made uncomfortable. That made her feel a little more soothed, emotions were not things that came naturally to her. She had spent such a long time hiding behind the pretty pale mask she wore and donning her armor that sometimes she forgot what it was like to stop acting like a cop. She thought Renard must be the same.

"I would really like that." she agreed before following her fellow detectives from the room.

* * *

_**Hi guys, I would like to say thanks to my friend Nat for all the nights she's spent talking out ideas. I couldn't have done this without you!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Affliction

Chapter Two

_You lost faith in the human spirit_  
_You walk around like a ghost_  
_Your star-spangled heart_  
_Took a train for the coast_

_The Killers – Battle Born_

The crime scene was a red and yellow street car parked in front of the nearest terminal. The last time that Maddie had seen one of those was in San Francisco on a vacation with some of her girlfriends. She hadn't realised that they existed in Portland until now and it occurred to her that this would be her first crime scene on one of these contraptions.

It looked like Portland was going to involve a lot of first times she thought as she took in the rest of her surroundings. The rest of the scene was already cordoned off by the bright yellow police tape, she could hear the ripple of the plastic as it fluttered in the wind as it picked up. She was pleased to see the uniforms were already maintaining a tight perimeter despite the fact the street was littered with people trying to get a glance inside the street car.

Maddie was already pulling on her white latex gloves as she strode towards the scene along side her fellow detectives. The two men seemed to move in tandem, their motions synchronised to accommodate one another as they cut through the crowd of people with ease and confidence. She knew that her and Craven had been like that once upon a time and she missed having that kind of bond. It left her wondering if she would ever be able to connect to another person like that ever again. She doubted it, she was different now, maybe too different to really associate with other people on that level.

"Dying on a street car while dancing to the YMCA?" Hank broke the silence between them, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sounds like a crappy way to go." Nick responded holding up the yellow tape and allowing his partners to duck under before following suit himself.

"Having a poor taste in music isn't a crime." Maddie pointed out humorously falling into step with Hank as Nick took point, leading them in the direction of the street car.

"Sometimes I wish it was." Hank said as they shared a mutual smirk, each thinking back to Nick's choice of radio station during the ride over here.

Nick was already beckoning them over with the wave of his hand in order to join the conversation with Sergeant Wu, who was standing beside him tapping what looked like a plastic I.D card against the palm of his hand impatiently.

"Wu's got some information on the victim." Nick explained after making the necessary introductions.

Wu turned his focus onto her, his eyes studying her intently for a few seconds. There was a moment of silence between the two of them as they sized each other up before Wu nodded his approval.

"Let me take this opportunity to welcome you to your own baptism of fire Detective Hart." he told her, pursing his lips together grimly.

The phrase wasn't wasted on Maddie and she shot Wu a grateful look before they climbed on board the street car. There was a message in his words, a warning and she sincerely appreciated it. Whatever was in here was more than a little disturbing and it gave her a second to fortify herself against the possibilities.

"Body was as Serena Dunbrook, thirty four, lives in The Pearl." Wu continued as he led them through the main aisle of the bus.

There was apprehension in her stomach, Maddie could feel it growing as her gaze came to linger on a pair of designer black and red leather heels. They were gorgeous shoes but also hideously expensive, from what she could see the whole outfit was. The upper portion of the body was covered with the familiar baby blue sheet she had seen a million time before at other crime scenes.

"She was probably on her way to work, which is a swanky law firm called Berman, Rautbort and Associates." Wu informed them before handing the I.D to Nick, allowing him to take in all the information. "I ran a biopsy on her purse, got her cell phone, credit cards and a couple of hundred in cash."

"That rules out robbery." Maddie said, casting her icy blue gaze upon the photograph on the I.D card as Nick handed it over to her. "Pretty girl like this may have an interesting love life."

"Well..." Wu began before crouching down beside the victim, the sheet already clasped tightly in his fist before he unveiled the body with the flourish of a magician."That's what she used to look like."

The sight was grotesque, the victim's entire head was swollen from the neck up. The features were puffy and indistinguishable as those large, glassy eyes bugged out of her bloody, red rimmed sockets. The skin was unhealthy shade of grey and was pockmarked with vibrant splotches of pink across the cheeks and throat. Maddie had seem bloaters after they had been dragged out of the water and the gasses had built up but this was something completely different. This looked like some sort of allergy on steroids.

"All this came from a bee sting?" she heard Hank asking Wu as she surveyed the corpse in detail.

There was something barely visible hidden under the victim's long dark hair. She found herself removing a pen from the zipped pocket of her leather jacket and using it to move the hair away from the curve of the victim's throat. There was a large ragged hole marring the neck, it was still seeping clear fluid.

"Looks more like a nail " Maddie muttered, altering the position of her body so both Nick and Hank could get a look at the wound. "I've been stung before and it didn't look as big as that."

"I guess that means it's time to get Harper out of bed." Nick said, glancing over his broad shoulder at his partner who grimaced at the notion before his eyes settled on Maddie.

"You know what." Hank said with a teasing smile as he withdrew his cellphone from his pocket and handed it to Maddie, who cast a glare in his general direction. "Newbie gets to make the call."

* * *

There was something going on, Captain Sean Renard couldn't explain how he knew but there was something different about the Squad Room and he was attributing it to the platinum blond detective who was leaning back in her chair as she reviewed the brown manilla case file in her delicate hands. Sometimes this happened when someone new entered the precinct, the dynamic of the group shifted and that left a new form of social hierarchy. Sometimes the reaction of the group was hostile, people were like animals in that respect and they didn't like someone they didn't know encroaching on their territory. Yet the effect was quite the opposite here and in a way he was glad of that, it made things easier in that aspect of his life.

Everything seemed easy around Detective Madeleine Hart and that was something that made Renard more uncomfortable that he cared to admit. He had been around long enough to know power when he saw it but this woman was something else entirely. She wasn't Wesen, he had checked up on that before she'd even arrived here but there was something about her that he found alluring. Her pale skin glowed with energy as she furrowed those dark eyebrows of hers in concentration, allowing the tiniest of frown lines to crease her forehead. Those pretty blue eyes of her narrowed as something caught her interest before she picked up one of her brightly coloured pens and used it to scribble something on the note pad on the desk in front of her.

She was good at her job and that was something he was pleased with. Her closure rate was up there with Burkhardt and Griffin's, but this was a fresh start for her and the rules were different here in Portland. She was learning that, he could tell from the way she interacted with her fellow officers. Her defences were still up and after what she'd been through he didn't blame her, losing a partner wasn't easy, neither was being investigated by Internal Affairs. She was still weary around authority, he had watched her respond to other superior officers with reserved politeness and a stiff upper lip.

However she did seem more relaxed around him and Renard thought that was beneficial to their working relationship in a way. There had to be a certain measure of trust between a Captain and his subordinates, he knew trust didn't come easily to Maddie, not from someone in his position. He blamed that on her old Captain. He hadn't brought the subject up with her yet but they both knew it was a matter of time before they approached the topic.

Not for the first time Renard found himself remembering the light press of her soft skin against his fingertips earlier that morning. He imagined the noises she would make as he peeled away that midnight blue blouse from her needy, heated flesh and allowed his hands to roam all over her athletic frame. It was thoughts like that that made him consider what type of spell the new detective had managed to cast on him. He was not the type of person that craved affection, his mother had been reserved with her expressions of love and his father...

Well love didn't really come into it, not when you were the bastard of a king.

Yet there was something about Madeline Hart that made him feel there was a piece of him missing, something he had always known but he had never been able to admit. Renard didn't like that, he knew exactly who he was and he was in control of every aspect of his life. This was an infatuation and he couldn't let it complicate things. He felt his jaw clench as he remembered his mother's words resounding through his ears as he turned his back on the window that allowed him a clear view into the Squad Room.

"_Your exactly like your father."_ she would always tell him.

As it turned out, his father wasn't the only one in the family with an affliction for blonds.

* * *

**As usual a special thanks to Nat for all her hard work and help and of course a huge thank you to everyone whose taking the time to read this story.**

_Chris: I do mean the thank you, you are very much appreciated. As you know the two of these chars can be a complete pain in the ass sometimes._

_Random: Thanks for taking the time to read and review this story, I hope it lives up to your expectations :)_


	3. Chapter 3: 'Weird'

Chapter Three

_Don't have any time here left to kill_  
_Don't want to go down like the settin' sun_  
_So let's break out of this town like a renegade_  
_Can't wait another minute_  
_I'm right here ready to run_

_Daughty - Renegade_

Renard had been right, the coffee in the Squad Room was beyond disgusting. Maddie had no idea how long it had been sitting there on the hot plate but she should have known when it had the consistency of tar upon pouring it into her Seattle P.D mug that it wasn't consumable.

"The Captain warned you about the coffee." Nick responded to her grimace at the burned, bitter taste as he peered over the top of his computer.

"He was not wrong." Maddie said, cringing as she put her cup back down on the worn surface of her new desk.

The desk she had been assigned was positioned across from Nick's and had apparently seen a lot of wear and tear over the past few years. She could tell from the chipped right hand corner and the way the top drawer jammed unless you lifted it as you pulled.

Nick cast a knowing look in her direction before returning his gaze to the monitor in front of him. Despite the fact he'd spent the best part of a day with Maddie Hart he knew barely anything about her and he found that puzzling. When he had met Hank the two of them had become fast and firm friends in a matter of hours. The only things he knew about Maddie was how she took her coffee, that she wasn't a fan of Country music and that once she had been stung by a bee.

On the whole she seemed like a proficient investigator, throughout the duration of this case he had stood back and watched her work alongside Hank as he took the role of the secondary. She knew what they were doing, he was sure of that and she embraced it whole heartedly.

When you got a partner you needed to know they had your back and that you weren't carrying dead weight. Maddie was far from dead weight, already she had proved her worth with her deductive skills but there was something else about the female detective that irked him. He could sense something underneath the surface, there was a darkness behind her eyes and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't work out what it was. She wasn't Wesen from what he could tell but then again he had only been a Grimm for a couple of months now, she could be better at hiding it than most.

"Why Portland?" he found himself asking as he altered the trajectory of his chair so he could study Maddie's pale features.

"Change of scenery." she responded without looking up from her case file. "You can ski here, it's charming but not quaint and you have no sales tax."

Those were all good reasons he supposed but they were the type of list you usually saw on a real estate brochure. The cool, crisp tone of her voice indicated that this was something that she did not want to talk about and he wasn't ready to push her on that just yet.

"We..." Nick corrected indicating between the two of them with his right hand. "We have no sales tax."

"We..." Maddie repeated, the way she spoke gave him the impression that the word seemed almost alien on her tongue and Nick didn't have to be a detective in order to figure that one out.

It seemed like such a small thing but Nick had been there himself once upon a time and he understood what it was like to feel alone in the big bad world. Whatever had happened to Maddie back in Seattle had wounded her in a way that was hard to come back from.

"I hate these flashmob guys. It's like they barely have a brain cell living between them." Maddie muttered, closing the manilla folder and slapping it onto her desk in frustration. "I mean if someone text you and said 'Hey guys, let's YMCA on the nearest tube station' would you do it?"

Nick tilted his head and shot Maddie that look, the one that clearly stated his thoughts on the hypothetical situation.

"Exactly." she agreed, shaking her head in disbelief. "These people are idiots with social media disorders."

There was a moment where the two of the processed that thought. Social media was the way that the world was going these days, every time they were on the streets these days you couldn't go two minutes without seeing some kid tapping away on their phone.

"Huh what if we..." Maddie considered the possible idea formulating in her head.

"...accidentally 'left ' the phone in the interrogation room with the kid that was giving me attitude, see if he contacts the person who sent the tweet." Nick finished for her, his face lighting up at the potential behind this option.

It wasn't long until the two of them were down at the evidence locker, checking out the cell phone in order to put their plan into action.

* * *

Bees had never been Maddie's favorite creature and at this very moment they were swiftly moving down her list towards the thing she hated the very most. The sound of their incessant buzzing was almost deafening as both her and Nick frantically searched for something to seal up the doors with in this ridiculously tiny office. The glass was already covered with the vicious little bastards as they swarmed all over it trying to find a way inside.

After Doug Shellow had contacted the mysterious Tweeter, the two of them had followed him to an abandoned paper mill in Portland's industrial district. He had met with another member of the flash mob and a mysterious brunette. That was the only glimpse Maddie had been able to get before they were attacked by what seemed to be an army of very pissed off bees. She had lost count of the amount of times she had been stung by the tiny flying insects before the two of them had made it to this singular office.

Her heart was still pounding like a drum in her chest as she dug her hands into the rusty red tool box that had been left on the shelf in front of her. Tools clattered to the floor as she tossed them in every direction, searching for anything they could use to block the cracks in the frame of the door. The stings on the back of her hands were hurting like hell but Maddie couldn't bring herself to think about that right now, she had to deal with the problem at hand because she was positive if any of the malevolent little beasts managed to get in here, her and Nick would end up like their vic back on the street car.

The glass was now covered in bees, their black and yellow bodies writhing all over each other as their legs scrambled to find footing. There had to be hundreds of them, thousands maybe. The sight was beyond terrifying, the thought of being trapped in here for God knows how long made her breath quicken and her chest hurt. The bees were becoming more enraged, induced a constant thrum to radiate through the office like some sort of coordinated mantra. Maddie could barely her herself think above the noise.

Nick was pressing something into her hands, her heart leapt at the sight of the roll of black duct tape Her instincts snapped into action and in a matter of moments the two of them had managed to stick the adhesive over everything that could be deemed a potential entrance point. There was nothing left the two of them could do but wait it out and in the cramped office sitting down seemed to be the best option. They sank to floor into sitting positions along side of another, their gazes fixated on the violent bees going ballistic outside the glass window pane.

"How long do you think they can keep this up?" Maddie asked Nick, sitting cross legged as the back of her head came to rest upon the metal wall they were leaning against.

"I don't know." Nick said resigned as he stared up at the horrid insects crawling across the pane of glass that separated them. "Unfortunately the only thing I know about bees is that they hurt like a bitch when they sting you."

If the two of them managed to get out of this alive they were going to hurt like crazy for the next few days, there was no doubting that.

"I gotta say this is one of the weirdest situations I've been in for a long time." Maddie informed Nick, rubbing the back of her left hand with her palm to try and relieve some of the pain from the vivid, red swelling. "I mean how the hell do you even control bees? Is there a special whistle you have to blow like with dogs or what?"

"I have no clue." Nick stated with a shake of his head, his elbows resting upon his knees. He had spent a lot of time trying to work through this case as both a Grimm and a detective and he found it infuriating that he had allowed himself to become trapped in this position. "But I gotta warn you, we get a lot of weird cases here in Portland."

"That was sort of a specialty of mine back in Seattle." Maddie uttered, closing her eyes for a brief second to vanquish the image of the bees swarming all over the windows. "Never had bees though."

It was true, having a Wesen partner had it's advantages and their case closure rate had been impressive, especially on the cases that other detectives could find no way to explain. They had been branded the nicknames 'Mulder and Scully' for the longest time back in Seattle and she found herself wondering what Craven would have done in this situation.

"How weird are we talking?" Nick questioned, his interest suddenly peaked by this sudden twist of conversation.

"We had a serial killer on our hands a few years ago, she was leaving young men's bodies in cheap motel rooms with their hearts literally ripped out of their chests. It looked like she was doing it with her bare hands." Maddie partially confided, her fingertips tapping out a tune he didn't recognise on her denim covered knee.

She didn't mention the blue glowing eyes that could pierce right through to your soul with just one look or the vibrant red talons that the monster had used to scrap out the vic's insides in order to harvest the hearts. It had been part of a bizarre fifteen year old cycle but in the end they had managed to break it. Seeing something like that had scared the hell out of her but the knowledge that she'd seen monsters before and probably would again had strengthened her resolve.

"Did you catch the perp?" Nick asked, his attention focused on Maddie as she reminisced.

"Yea." Maddie said frankly before meeting his intrigued gaze. "My partner put three bullets in her chest after she tried to do the same thing to another victim. We found him just before the monster managed to ripped his heart out."

That was the short version of it, Maddie left out how the body shuddered and writhed as black blood had erupted onto the floor. The Wesen had turned back into human form a few minutes later to her relief because they had really not felt like explaining why something out of a fairy tale was lying splayed out on the ground.

The term monster seemed like an interesting choice of words for Nick and he found himself wondering if there wasn't a little more to Maddie's story than the other detective let on. He knew she wasn't a Grimm, she simply didn't have the ability in that respect.

"I think they're dying down." Maddie said quietly, her voice snapping him back to reality as she stared at the window pane in front of them.

Nick followed her cool gaze. She was right, the bees were beginning to disappear, there were patches of daylight beginning to peek through the gaps that their absence left. Their dispersal was a relief and the two of clambered to their feet, waiting for the moment that they would be able to get the hell out of here.

* * *

_**As usual a very special thanks to my girl Nat for all of her help with this story. Yet again thank you to everyone that reads this story, it really makes my day!**_

_Random: I'll be doing a few eps in the story so there will be a few more for you to enjoy. I think it's really clear that Renard has a thing for blonds, I think its good for him to acknowledge it to. I apologise if you do find any mistakes in this story :)_

_Book: Thank you very much for reading and reviewing, I think change can be good for a story and some of the chars. She's just plain old human :)_

_Vamp: Was this update quick enough for you? :)_


	4. Chapter 4:Toxic

Chapter Four

_There's no escape_  
_I can't wait_  
_I need a hit_  
_Baby, give me it_  
_You're dangerous_  
_I'm lovin' it_

_Britney Spears - Toxic_

Maddie was in agony, Renard could practically feel the pain and irritation radiating off her in waves on the opposite side of the glass panel in his office watching the squad room from the seat behind his exquisite oak desk. The pale detective was trying to put on a brave face but he could tell she was suffering, it was in the way she clenched her fists from time to time and in the manic tapping of her foot on the grey tiled floor.

Despite the fact the stingers had been removed by Nick's veterinarian girlfriend Juliette, Renard knew from his own experiences with the Mellifers that their bees packed one hell of a bunch. His last run in with them as a youth had left him recovering for days in agony with the angry red welts. He was surprised Maddie had managed to drag herself into work this morning after the day that she had had yesterday. Hank had told him that she'd left the station at two thirty this morning after poring through the Primrose Paper case files. She'd been back in the office at seven am after they'd gotten the call about Camilla Gotleib's murder. The weariness was beginning to show on her pretty features, he could see it in the dark circles that were beginning to form underneath those icy blue eyes. Her attitude seemed fairly upbeat though and her focus was surprising considering the amount of caffeine he had watched her consume over the past few hours.

Renard was already aware that he spent far too much time watching Madeline Hart but he found himself pushing that nagging thought away. It was rare he found enjoyment in his life, everything he did involved pursuing some sort of goal or outcome but this, he thought, this was simple. There was no end game, there was only a passive satisfaction, something he had never experienced before.

Already he had taken to admire the way the white, shimmering, off the shoulder jumper clung to her athletic form. It made her skin look almost translucent as she sat there, using a florescent green highlighter on the case file in front of her. He longed to reach out and push that stray strand of shoulder length, platinum blond hair out of her eyes and back behind her ear. He wanted her, there was no question of that and he had no idea how on Earth that had happened. She was far from his usual type with the exception of being blond. The type of women he went for were high society, bred for the sort of life that his brother Eric had. They were always flawless and statuesque with a charm almost as apt as his own.

Maddie was almost the opposite of every single one of them. In height, his six foot four form towered over her and she seemed comfortable with that. He knew she had scars underneath her clothing, he had read her file and he knew the type of life she led had left permanent marks on that pretty pale skin. He wanted to see them, he wanted to strip her of every single item of clothing and run his tongue over every single one of them.

He watched as she pulled her right sleeve over the hand and used the jumper to rub furiously at the bright red welt on the back of her left hand. The expression on her face was one of severe frustration as she bit her lower lip in agitation. She needed some relief and badly.

He was already opening the top drawer of his desk, his right hand dipping into it and clasping the bottle of calamine lotion tightly. He'd left it in there a few months ago after a particularly gruelling session with Adalind in a secluded part of the forest that had resulted in some issues with poison ivy.

Maddie glanced up from her frantic rubbing and the two of them locked eyes. It was like everything else in the world was falling away and the only thing he could focus on was irritated detective on the opposite side of the glass. Renard crooked his finger and beckoned her to come inside his office. Maddie pointed at her chest, indicating to herself, her expression turning solemn as he nodded slowly.

She rose to her feet revealing those skin tight black jeans that hugged every single inch of her lithe legs, the black leather ankle boots gave her a dangerous edge, one that he found he liked very much.

"You wanted to see me Captain?" she said popping her head in through small gap in his door.

"Come in." he said, his smouldering gaze never leaving hers as his used his free hand to draw the blinds. "And close the door."

The commanding tone in his voice sent a shiver all the way down Maddie's spine and she saw his lip curl upwards into an almost predatory smile when he saw the effect. She watched him reproachfully as he stepped away from his desk, his dark eyes never leaving hers as he came to stand right in front of her. She could feel the heat from his skin washing over her as he lingered in her proximity.

"Hands." he commanded, his voice rich with purpose causing Maddie to obey wordlessly.

She didn't know where this was going but right now she didn't care. His clean masculine scent was flooding her nostrils and sending tingles through her skin like a narcotic. Jesus she had never felt like this before, it was like he was igniting every single one of her synapses just by standing here. He took the bottle of lotion from the corner of his desk and uncapped the lid, he watched her face with an intensity that almost frightened her as he squeezed the lotion onto his large hand and replaced the bottle back onto the desk. His motions were slow and deliberate as he took hold of her left hand and covered it with his own, his skin was red hot to touch as his palm covered the back of her hand spreading cooling relief across the ugly bee sting that resided there. Her mouth went dry as his fingers began to work their magic, kneading and massaging the lotion into her soft skin. She found herself closing her eyes and exhaling deeply as his thumb chased up to the pulse point of her wrist, caressing that intimate little spot.

"We shouldn't be doing this." she whispered through the sounds of their laboured breathing filling the air.

Renard leaned in, his dark eyes drinking in the sight of his pretty little detective becoming unbound under his ministrations. He wanted to possess her in every way possible, he wanted to make this seduction as long and sweet as he could so he could drink in her pleasure for eternity.

"We aren't doing anything yet." he teased her, his nose lightly trailing up along the curve of her throat, his breath hitching as she responded to his closeness with the tiniest gasp.

God, his own control was starting to slip as he pressed the lightest of kisses to the hinge of Maddie's jaw. His strong arm curled around her slender waist, drawing her flush against his hard, muscular body in one fluid movement. Her deft fingers were digging into his forearm as he tore another gasp from her mouth by nipping that sensitive space just under her ear.

"Do you want me Madeline?" he asked her, his voice rough with want as he breathed the question into her ear.

His heart pounded in his chest as her parted lips began to frame the word he wanted to hear sending a thrill of desire coursing through him. Yet that word never left that sensual little mouth of hers, instead the door handle clicked it's tell tale chime seconds before the two of them jumped apart.

Renard was already sitting back behind his desk, his hands clasped in his lap and his face expressionless as the expensive blond strode into the room like she belonged there. Maddie found herself pushed into the background as her aura seemed to consume the entire space along with the scent of her smoky perfume. Nick and Hank were already lingering in the door way, their eyes trained on the stunning figure in front of them as she flung herself into the visitor's chair allowing her Prada handbag to fall to the ground.

She recognised the look in Hank's eyes, it had been the same expression that had been on her very own features barely two minutes ago. Nick though, Nick's face portrayed a very different emotion, one that she herself had been affiliated with once upon a time. She recognised it as wrath and she knew what followed was revenge.

* * *

_**Thanks to my girl Nat for helping out with this story. Of course thanks to everyone that reads this story, it makes me smile to think of other people enjoying it. **_

_Random: I think in the show they just don;t show those cases because it takes it away from Grimm. I do like the idea of them all being surprised if a killer they thought was Wesen tried to be human. It is an idea for the future. _

_Vamp: I'm really glad that your enjoying this!_

_Book: I think Nick and her have a good dynamic and that builds them. Maybe you'll find out later what he is. I am glad your enjoying the story. If you carry on you may find out the answers to your questions._

_Nikki: Thank you for the wonderful compliments, they've really made me smile. I do plan to continue and I have loads of ideas for the future :P_


	5. Chapter 5: Hell to Pay

**Chapter Five**

_You're so sexy_  
_And talking smooth_  
_Had no idea that_  
_You're gonna lose_  
_The game you're playing_  
_With my mind, not now_  
_I said_  
_"Why do you treat me like that?" _

_Scandulous – Me, Myself and I_

The night time air was felt cooling on Renard's bare cappuccino coloured flesh as he stood before the open French windows looking out across the blackened sky. The stars were out tonight and they winked at him ominously from their dizzying heights as he stood beneath them. He needed this moment, he needed a second to take a breath and get past the stream of emotions that were worming their way up inside of him. Already the regret was gnawing at his insides as he glanced over his shoulder and reviewed the blond sleeping in his ruined bed. He knew what he had done tonight was necessary, it had secured her trust in him once more and he had done it a thousand times before in the past with her and others like her but this time it was different. This time he could feel the betrayal clinging to him like a bad taste at the back of his throat.

He was getting tired of this, tired of the games he spent both his days and nights playing. He had acted in so many roles over the years it was hard to know who the hell he was underneath the surface. He had realised how out of touch with himself he had begun until lately and that frightened him in a way that he hadn't realised it could.

The truth was he had spent so much time playing the part of Renard, that he had forgotten who Sean was. Parts of him were beginning to fit back into place but those were chinks in the armour that he had spent years carefully constructing. The Renard part of him didn't give a shit that he had just fucked Adalind, she was a means to an end, a tool at his disposal. Yet Sean was responding differently, he didn't like this cool ungratifying woman in his bed. He wanted someone else, he wanted the woman who'd made him feel alive for the first time in years. The one that reminded him of his original ideals and of the time where his principles had been firm and resolute. It had been such a long time since he had felt this conflicted, he already knew he couldn't stop this thing with Madeline from taking on a life of it's own. Every time he was in her presence it was like every single barrier he had erected was falling down before her and he became the man he used to be, the one before the Royal Family.

"Hm, I thought I'd managed to wear you out the first time." Adalind purred in his ear, her musical voice grinding through him as her hands wrapped around his naked waist, her thumbs teasing the band of his black pyjama bottoms.

His hands came to settle on hers holding them in place before they wondered any lower.

"You need to leave. " he told her stoutly, removing her hands from his flesh before he turned to face her, his expression distant and cold.

This was the side of him that she was used to, the calculating dismissive man who would stand before her every bit the Prince she believed he was. It didn't matter how much she protested he would always force her to leave after they had conducted their carnal acts. He turned to face her, his strong handsome features reflected in the light from the lamp on the oak night stand beside his bed. Her fingertips were already creeping up his muscular chest, her lips shifting into a playful pout.

"But I wanted the chance to wear you out again. " She murmured, fluttering her eyelashes the same way she had to a thousand men before him.

Sean's hands came to rest upon hers, gently prying them away from his body as they tried to delve even lower.

"You need to leave." He repeated, his cool indifferent gaze pinning her in place before Adalind drew away from him, her expression twisting into one of malice before she began to tug on her clothes from earlier on in the evening.

"This is about her isn't it? " she snapped as she slipped once more into those extravagant black high heels.

"Jealousy isn't becoming of you Adalind." Sean responded, his tone practically glacial as he cast a cool glare in her direction.

He didn't want to have this conversation. The more he spoke the more dangerous it became not just for himself but for Maddie as well. She was his weakness right now and if Adalind sensed that she would use it to her advantage and be damned the consequences. She had tried goading him about this earlier this evening and he had ignored any form of engagement on the subject.

"She's human." Adalind hissed as she snatched up her Prada handbag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Less reason for you to be worried." he pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. "She's a tool, an instrument to use against the Grimm."

Adalind's eyes narrowed for a second trying to extract more information from his demeanour but Sean remained impassive, the moment he flinched would be the moment that Adalind pounced and he would give her no ammunition in which to use against him. She was destructive when she didn't get her way and she wouldn't think twice about tearing Maddie's life to shreds if it served her own purpose, no matter how selfish that may be.

"Let's hope she proves herself useful." Adalind uttered, that cruel smile twisting across those pert lips of hers. "Or there will be hell to pay."

* * *

The gym was quiet at this time of night but that was the way that Maddie liked it. Working out with other people really did lose it's charm when you were forced to be social and she wanted nothing more than to plug in her Ipod and punch ten shades of crap out of the plastic red punch bag that was swinging from side to side in front of her. She hadn't been this angry in the longest time and she knew this hostile feeling inside of her was irrational but she couldn't help the intense sensation bubbling up inside of her. She shouldn't allow herself to get like this but she couldn't help it, there was something about the effect Renard had on her that she couldn't control and right now thinking about him with Adalind Schade made her want to kill something.

She was a fool, a God damned idiot and she couldn't get past that. Her bandaged hands were hurting and her body ached like a bitch from the constant force and motion she put into each hit but she kept up the pace. She'd been at this for over twenty minutes now and that rage still hadn't evaporated instead she was just pissed off and sweaty.

She didn't know how the two of them had ended up in that precarious position back in his office a few days ago but the two of them had been trying to keep it professional since then. Renard to the point of being stand offish and she found that exasperating. She had never been in this position before, she had never even considered a relationship with a fellow police officer in the past but here she was in Portland apparently throwing herself at her Captain like a teenager with a crush. Then to see him parked up in his SUV on her way home, his hands running through Adalind's honey blond hair as he kissed her had sent her into a vengeful frenzy. In no shape or form did she think Renard belonged to her but she thought their brief time together was the result of something with potential. She couldn't believe how remarkably stupid she was for misreading the situation.

Her breath was coming out in ragged gasps as she gave the bag one final punch. This wasn't working, she still felt like crap but at least she was exhausted, she'd have no trouble sleeping tonight. She'd spent the past few nights in bed laying awake and staring at the ceiling trying to piece together the puzzle that was forming in front of her.

There were things Maddie didn't get and they were issues that her mind simply couldn't let go. She'd been approached by the Medical Examiner Alex Halliwell a few hours before she'd been forced to dress as Adalind Schade in order to act as bait. The young brunette had been asking her if they had worked out of the marks on the girl's tongues had meant anything. Maddie hadn't understood what she was talking about until the other woman had told her about Nick's trip down to the morgue. She'd asked him about it and he had muttered something about a theory that hadn't panned out before changing the subject completely. Then there was Nick's behaviour towards Adalind. They knew each other, Maddie was sure of it. You could see the hostility practicably shrouding Nick whenever he was within two feet of the other woman and despite the fact Adalind played dumb she wasn't that much of a great actress. The woman was trouble, you didn't have to be a genius to see that.

Maddie began to unwrap the tape gently from her hands, wincing as the sticky substance caught on the bee sting on the back of her left hand causing a spike of pain to shoot through it. The small welt was beginning to heal and sadly she had Renard to thank for that. The calamine lotion his strong, deft fingers had rubbed into her skin had certainly done it some wonders. She tried to push away the memories of how his husky voice sounded in her ears as she rolled the tape into a ball in between both hands.

_Do you want me Madeline?_ He had asked her.

Frustrated, she tossed the ball of tape into the trash before heading back towards the changing room.

A cold shower would do her some good.

* * *

_**Thanks to my girl Nat for all her help on this and of course, thank you to everyone who reads this story!**_

_Random: Nick doesn't know yet but he's going to have to figure it out at some point. I really am glad that your enjoying the story. _

_Book: I know it's like SURPRISE! Complications always crop up in life and that's what makes it fun and interesting. I thought he would have his own sort of horror story and it would make him a little more acessible as a char!_

_Vamp: I am glad your liking this story._


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Make A Liar Out of Me

**Chapter Six**

_You are my sweetest downfall_  
_I loved you first, I loved you first_  
_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth_  
_I have to go, I have to go_

_Regina Spektor - Sampson_

It was a bad idea, Renard had known from the instant that Nick and Hank had come up with it yet there had not been one single logical reason he could think of in order to deny their request. Right now they were facing down a possible serial rapist who had been impregnating women all over the country, getting him off the streets was imperative. The only problem was that they needed a warrant for his DNA and they were finding it an increasing struggle since Billy Capra seemed to be abnormally careful in distributing it. They were getting no where fast and after learning the police were on his tail, Nick and Hank were wary that Capra was going to bolt again and they'd lose him for good.

Which meant they had to try a different approach, one that was a lot more sneaky and underhanded, which of course was where Maddie came in. She would meet Billy Capra at his usual haunt 'The Blue Moon', allow him to pick her up and obtain some of his DNA along the way. The job couldn't be much easier, it also couldn't be much more dangerous. If Capra was their man he had gotten away with raping over sixteen women so far and Renard couldn't stand the thought of putting Maddie in that sort of peril. The man in him raged against that possibility, it didn't want Maddie in harm's away at all.

As usual the Captain overruled the man, this was a rational solution to their problem and Maddie's career put her in life threatening situations all the time. She was ready to do this and willing, she was already she was at home preparing for the job. It still twisted his gut up inside to think of this scumbag breathing the same air as her. They needed someone in the bar to watch her back and he was more than capable of ensuring her safety if things came to a head. He had no illusions that Maddie was some vulnerable little flower that needed to be protected, he'd seen her in the field and in the gym using a variety of techniques he recognised from his own Krav Maga training. Yet he was very much aware, now more than ever of how quickly things could go south if they didn't manage the situation properly.

It was the steady click of high heels on the tiles of the empty Squad Room that drew him from his thoughts and Renard glanced up to see Maddie standing before him in the doorway, her dainty hand resting on her cocked hip. For a second he was breathless, the way her pale skin shimmered against the royal blue colour of her dress was enough to make his mouth dry. The dress clung to her athletic frame like a second skin, the elbow length sleeves showing the slight definition in her arms. The dress was modest in length, hemmed just above the knee to reveal toned calves, extenuated by a simple pair of black high heels. It was a startling contrast to the jeans he was used to, seeing her like this blew him away and he knew that any man would be a fool to try and resist her charms.

"Well you certainly look the part." he found himself saying as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"So do you." she pointed out, her smoky blue eyes drinking in the man in front of her.

Before today she couldn't imagine what Renard must look like out of his usual suit and tie but now she didn't have to. He was wearing dark denim jeans that hugged his lower body in all right places, the fresh white T-shirt that highlighted the gorgeous cappuccino colour of his skin and his muscular chest hidden away underneath the fabric. The leather jacket that was casually thrown over his shoulders gave him a bad boy edge, one that Maddie found herself suddenly very attracted to.

"You sure you're up for this?" he asked her, his rich deep voice sending vibrations through her body as he fixed her with his dark stare.

"I've done a few tours in Vice and one in Narcotics before I transferred over here." she reminded him lightly, her fingers fiddling lightly with the clasp on her black clutch purse. "It's nothing I haven't done before."

The truth was she didn't want to screw this up, they had a lot riding on this operation. If Capra was their perp then they needed to get him as soon as possible, she had read the stories of the women he had abducted and she was sickened by their testimonies, the monster needed putting away before he hurt anybody else. That didn't mean she wasn't nervous though, her stomach was already churning with butterflies at the knowledge of what Capra could be capable of.

"That's not what I meant." Renard spoke softly as he took a step closer, putting himself back within her personal space.

Warmth was radiating from him and when the two of them locked gazes she could see the concern in his eyes. He was worried for her on a deeper level than either of them cared to admit right now and Maddie found that she liked that. They both had possessive, protective instincts, she had come to learn that in the past month of working here with him but they used them accordingly. They kept themselves in check and walked the fine line that was set before them.

"I know." she murmured gently, her palms coming to rest upon his muscular chest in an attempt to sooth him.

Renard covered her dainty hands with his own, clasping them to his heart so she could feel it beating fiercely underneath her fingertips. The gesture was intimate and they both understood what it meant.

"No matter what happens tonight I'm there." he told her firmly, the honesty ringing true in his voice. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I believe you." Maddie whispered, reluctantly pulling away before she picked up the clutch from the desk and checked her silver watch. "It's time."

* * *

The bar was crowded, more crowded than any of them could have anticipated for a Tuesday evening. It appeared to be a hot spot for the young city slickers and Renard found himself baring his teeth, not for the first time that night at another person who had yet again knocked his elbow as he'd tried to take a sip of his Diet Coke. They had been here for best part of an hour now and all seemed to be going according to plan. As soon as Billy Capra had turned up at the bar, Maddie had appeared next to him to order her own drink with the intention of catching his eye before any other unsuspecting victim managed to. The ruse had worked and now the two of them were embroiled in what appeared to be a fascinating conversation.

Renard didn't get it. This guy was nothing special, he was skinny with slicked back black hair and a smug expression on his face that showed he clearly felt very highly of himself. He was wearing a three piece suit which gave him the air of someone both successful and quirky. Women had been looking in his direction all night but he'd only had eyes for Maddie.

Renard knew she was playing a part, this was a role to secure a conviction but it still felt like someone was stabbing him in the chest with a hot knife every time she let that rat bastard lay his hands on her. There was too much physical contact for his liking, Capra's fingertips were skating across the back of her hand intimately as the two of them maintained eye contact. She was a good actress, if he didn't know any better he would think that this was real too. Her laugh seemed genuine and when she leaned in close to speak to Capra, her hand came to rest on his knee as she gave him that sultry look. This was part of their job but it was not something that he enjoyed. He rose his glass to his lips only to have his elbow knocked once more. He twisted his head to face the idiot and snarled fiercely causing the guy to raise his hands in apology before backing away. Renard shook his head in disbelief before he turned his attention back to focus on Maddie and Capra.

They were gone. New people were already filling up the gap in the crowd that was caused by their absence. He used his height to his advantage, his dark eyes scanning over the crowd looking for that familiar platinum blond head. There was nothing, it was like they had just disappeared into thin air. He was already slipping his phone out of his pocket and calling Nick's number as he surveyed the crowd hopefully.

"Nick, I've lost them." he spoke rapidly into the receiver, his heart starting to pound harder in his chest.

"They've not come out the front." Nick informed his Captain. "The only other exit is alarmed."

"Stay on the front." Renard ordered pushing his way through the crowd. "I'll check the fire exit."

This was going wrong, he could feel it in his bones as he made it to the dingy hallway by the toilets, his gaze filled with purpose as he fixated on the door at the end of the corridor and stalked towards it. He growled in agitation as he glared at the breeze block propping the door open, the scent of tobacco smoke wafting in through the crack. Renard slammed the door open, causing the bartender to jump as the door smashed into the wall causing an almighty crash.

"The blond in the blue dress." he spat at the bartender, who stared at him wide eyed before the young man pointed down the street leading away from the bar.

Nick wouldn't have been able to see this path if they had gone this way. He fought the urge to scream in frustration as he jogged down the street spotting nothing of the two people he was seeking. He dialed Nick again, exhaling deeply thought his nose in attempt to keep his voice even and calm.

"They got out the back." he stated as he glanced both ways down the street. "Have Wu run Maddie's cell to get a location then inform Hank that they may be heading back to the Bramble House. I'll try calling Maddie."

He hung up abruptly and dialled her number quickly before placing the cellphone to his ear.

"_This is Maddie Hart, leave a message after the beep."_

Renard hung up his phone, clasping it tightly in his fist until his knuckles became white. His words from before were ringing in his ears like a ghastly betrayal as he remembered the trust shining in her pretty features.

"_I won't let anything happen to you."_

_Dear God_ he prayed, raising his eyes to the sky above him. _Please don't make a liar out of me._

* * *

_**Hey Everyone, sorry for the long time between chapters. My bbf's just gotten married and the run up to the wedding has been insane and has kept me very occupied so I haven't been able to post. Thank you all for baring with me!**_

_Space: Thank you for your very kind words they have really made me grin. I wanted Maddie to kind of char to stand on her own to feet and be a char that wasn't created to be an extension of the other chars. I have written over ten chapters ahead of this one so there should be no issues with posting after this weekend :)_

_Vamp: Don't worry I will :)_

_Random: Ohh Nick was mad about Adalind and protecting her because of the Aunt Marie thing. I've been trying to figure out Nick's reaction if Maddie and Renard did get together :p_


	7. Chapter 7: Drunk in Love

**AN: For Mature Themes**

**Chapter Seven**

_And I want to make him_  
_Regret life since the day he met you_  
_Yes I do_  
_And I want to make him_  
_Take back all that he took from you_  
_Yes I do_

_Nickleback – Just For_

Bramble House was a truly enchanting place. The moment Maddie had laid her eyes upon it she had fallen in love with the modern touches on such a rustic looking property. The blue slats and the white trellis were in keeping with the aura of serenity that filled her body when she looked at the house. It was wonderful, everything from the fairy lights that lit up the porch to the plush green surroundings was absolutely perfect and she found herself squeezing Billy's hand even tighter as she reviewed the marvel with wide eyes.

"Breath taking isn't it?" Billy murmured as he stood beside her, their arms lightly brushing as they stared up at the brilliant sight.

"I've never seen a place quite like it." she said truthfully as his thumb lightly caressed the back of her hand.

She felt so happy around Billy, she could feel the affection in his touches and the adoration in his words as he spoke to her. He was simple and uncomplicated and she found she liked it. He brought a devil may care attitude out of her and the truth was any thoughts of Renard were leaving her mind which was a blessed relief. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with this man, she wanted to know him more than anyone else did. She would do anything for him, anything at all. All Billy had to so was ask.

"It's not the only breath taking thing I'm seeing." he said quietly giving her a sudden contented thrill as he turned his full attention onto her.

His fingers reached out and brushed a strand of her loose blond hair back behind her ear before his hand came to cup her jaw, tilting it up towards him so he could stare into those widening pupils.

"I mean it." he told her, his tone resolute as his thumb trailing across her pert pink lips lightly. "I've never met a woman like you before."

Maddie knew he was going to kiss her and she delighted in that prospect, she wanted nothing more than to go inside with him and see how the rest of the night played out. There was something about his touch that she craved. The instant his lips touched hers she felt her whole entire body become his. It was an odd feeling, it was like autopilot was taking over and she found herself running her fingers through his dark hair as they kissed on top of the porch. His motions were becoming more aggressive now and she found herself with her back slammed against his front door as her deft fingers tore at the buttons on his waistcoat desperately trying to get to the skin underneath his shirt.

Billy broke away from her mouth panting, his lips curling into a pleased smile as he reviewed her flushed features and bright eyes.

"You like it rough." he told her, licking the salty taste of her from his lips as grasped the keys in his pocket and jammed them into the lock so the two of them could continue this inside.

His suit jacket was already fluttering the carpeted floor within seconds of shutting the door behind them. He didn't know if they'd make it upstairs, hell he didn't care if they ended up here in the reception so long as he got what he wanted and this one would be perfect for the meringue he was keeping in the basement. She was so wild and compliant.

"Dress off." he demanded as his hungry gaze flickered down to the pretty black shoes she was clad in. "Leave the heels on."

Maddie fixed him with that sultry gaze of hers before raising an eyebrow, that mischievous smile crossed her pretty features.

"You'll need to unzip me." she taunted as she turned her back upon Billy and placed her palms on the window frame for balance.

She could sense his presence lingering behind her before his lips descended on the nape of her neck causing her to gasp at the sensation. His hands were franticly trying to work the zipper with no avail. Maddie craved him in a way that seemed both strange and alien to her but she couldn't bring herself to question it. She felt the material rip as Billy tore the dress apart with his bare hands, the sound of the fabric ripping over their harsh breathes caused her to arch against the cool air that invaded her skin.

Billy's mouth was back on her flesh, his lips sucking at the curve of her throat as he stripped the remainder of the royal blue material away from her shoulders, his cool hands ghosting down the outline of her body as he guided it to her hips allowing her to shimmy out of it. His right hand threaded into her loose hair, grasping it tightly as he twisted her back towards him.

"Unbutton my shirt." he purred into her ear, his deviant eyes lowering to the swell of her breasts in that black lace bra.

"Gladly." she murmured, her delicate fingers making quick work of the buttons before she yanked the shirt off his shoulders and allowing it to glide to the floor.

They were kissing again, his tongue exploring her mouth with a ferocity that turned her on more than it should. His hands were strong, guiding her towards the reception desk with a possessiveness that would leave bruises in the morning. She didn't care about bruises, all she wanted was him right now.

It was at that point all hell broke loose.

* * *

Sean Renard could count the amount of times he panicked on one hand, his mother had trained him to utilise the facts in order to resolve a situation. Yet right now every single instinct in his body was screaming at him to get the hell into that house. They had traced Maddie's cellphone back here to Bramble House but they had not been able to contact Hank in order to get a confirmation of her appearance here.

In fact upon arriving on the scene with Nick they hadn't been able to spot any sign of the other man which was concerning in itself. The last they'd heard he was going to check out the windows from the outside of the house to find out if any of the glass had been replaced. There was a possibility he could have ventured into the house if something had gotten his attention but the worry was beginning to gnaw at Renard's insides as time progressed. They had called in for back up but it would take too long, he could feel it in his gut. Whatever was happening in that house had to be stopped right now...

His attention was diverted by the flicker of movement in the window of the reception, he narrowed his dark eyes attempting to make out what he was seeing. Maddie's face appeared at the window, her palms resting on the window frame, her face contorted into an expression of pleasure as Capra stood behind her, his face buried in the curve of her throat as he tore the beautiful blue dress away from her ivory skin.

"We're going in." he snarled as the fury tore through his body like a lightning bolt.

He was going to make this guy pay for what he was doing to Maddie right now. His hand was already on his gun removing it from the shoulder holster he wore underneath the confines of his black leather jacket.

"Jesus, he must have drugged her." Nick hissed as he followed suit, removing his own weapon.

The door was right in front of them and Renard didn't even remember the stealthy approach they must have made towards it. He was running on instinct and that was dangerous for a man like him. Right now he couldn't bring himself to care, all he knew was he had to get in there before the damage became irreversible.

He twisted the door knob and found the front door unlocked, his jaw clenching at the knowledge that the couple had been too wrapped up in other things to consider safety as a priority. The rage coursed through him, he could feel the potential for violence raising to the surface as he kicked the door open causing an almighty bang to ripple through the reception area. He swung into the room, Nick following closely behind as he fixated on the sight before him.

_Jesus Fucking Christ..._

All he could see was bare skin, both Maddie's and Capra's shimmering with sweat as the two drew apart, panting like crazy. Maddie was clad in a matching set of black lace, one that highlighted every single one of her beauteous assets. In a more intimate setting it may have driven him insane but in this circumstance it merely made him crazy. The only reason Billy Capra was still living was due to the fact they hadn't gotten around to taking his trousers off yet. They hadn't consummated the act but they had come so damn close.

His hands were still on her, Renard could see the other man's fingertips still resting upon the small of Maddie's back before his gaze flickered back to her. Her lips were plump and red as she stared at him with an expression he had never seen before. He was reacting before he could even contemplate the possibility of grasping control, his free hand grabbed Capra by the scruff of the neck before he pressed the cool gun in the space right between his bare shoulder blades. The sound of sirens cut through the air and Renard knew that back up would be only moments away.

"Just give me a reason." he seethed through his teeth, watching as the other man released Maddie from his grasp and held them up on either side of his head in a gesture of surrender.

"All this is perfectly consensual." Capra protested as Renard's grip on his pressure points tightened causing him to twitch with agony.

"There is nothing consensual about drugging women so you can have your way with them." Nick snarled as the Captain shoved Capra towards him, his expression of ire and disgust.

The message was clear between the two men despite the fact neither of them had spoke.

_Secure him before I kill him._

Nick didn't blame Renard for that, he wanted to murder the bastard himself for what the two of them had just walked in on. He'd received the call from Monroe far too late, if he had known what Capra was before the operation he would have pulled the plug immediately. His fellow detective didn't stand a chance against a ziegevolk. As soon as he laid his hands on her, he had owned her. That was on Nick and he would have to live with that guilt. He cuffed Billy before removing himself from the room and using his free hand to close the front door swiftly behind him. The two of them needed their privacy right now, the Captain would help Maddie to pull herself together before the madness ensued.

"You always spoil my fun." Maddie pouted at the Captain as he stood before her semi naked form, fists clenched and nostrils flaring.

"In a few hours time you're going to realise that we just stopped you from making the biggest mistake of your life." he told her, his voice flat and emotionless as he proceeded to strip the leather jacket from his broad shoulders.

Maddie snorted indignantly at the suggestion, before stepping forward and allowing Renard to drape the coat around her naked shoulders. There were bruises already forming on her ivory skin from where that bastard had manhandled her, he didn't want to see her like this. He didn't want her to feel the shame and humiliation of knowing that he had seen her in this state but there was no way to avoid it. She needed someone she could trust right now because she wasn't of sound mind. He used his fingertip to lightly tip her chin up towards him so he could look into those pretty blue eyes. Her pupils were huge, he could see the drug was still in effect. He sighed before he resigned himself to zipping up the leather jacket all the way up to her chin.

The jacket swamped her lithe frame hiding away the majority of her body, meaning that the cops and the spectators outside wouldn't be able to catch a glance of Maddie in her underwear. She was still clad in the high heels he had adored at the beginning of the evening, to him they were now nothing more than evidence in a crime.

"Come on." he said gently, his arm wrapping around her shoulders lightly in order to guide her towards the front door. "I'll drive you to the hospital."

Maddie paused, her hand grasped the door knob tightly, he saw her muscles tense for a second before she tilted her head up to meet his dark, sympathetic eyes. He recognised the expression of panic that was crossing her pretty features and he loathed it. It took every single ounce of his control not to take her in his arms in order to sooth away her fears. He knew she needed to draw her own conclusions right now and he waited patiently as her gaze came to rest upon the ripped blue dress, laying discarded upon the floor. She raised her fingertips to her lips and he could see the cogs in her mind twisting before she turned her horrified gaze upon him.

"Home." she managed to choke out, rubbing the back of her trembling hand across her lips trying to erase the memory of Capra's mouth on her own. "I need you to take me home."

There was a pleading in her voice that he had never heard before and he hoped to God that he would never hear again. It broke his heart into a million pieces to see her this vulnerable and he understood that right now, while all these confusing memories were darting around her head she needed to be somewhere where she felt safe and secure.

Home was sanctuary and Sean Renard could accommodate that.

* * *

_**Thank you once more to everyone that's reading this story!**_

_Vamp: I am really glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, I love writing these two even when they are being a pain._

_Random: it was a fab wedding after all the drama before it so thanks very much. At least you didn;t have to wait too long to see what happens :p_

_Space: I am of the same calibre, its too much pressure otherwise. I really liked the Billy Capra eps but I know what you mean about the other goat ma, it was funny with Monroe but it didn't really serve a purpose. I kind of like seeing Renard off kilter, Maddie's like some wild card in his life and he doesn't know how to handle it. _

_Muse: Wow you pretty much devoured the story! I am really glad that your enjoying it though,it is so much fun to write. _


	8. Chapter 8: Where Demons Lie

**Chapter Eight**

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I wanna save that light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_

_Imagine Dragons - Demons_

The water was scalding hot and Maddie could feel it raining down on her naked form as she ducked her head back under the heavy stream. The soap was still clasped in her hand, she used it to scrub at her arms and torso again ignoring the fact her fair skin was still a vivid shade of crimson. The truth was even this wasn't enough, she still felt the bile crawling up the back of her throat as she thought of Billy Capra's hands roaming all over her body. Her memories were coming back, they were violent and vivid, raising up inside of her like a dragon. She wanted to them to stop, she didn't want to remember the feel of his fingertips digging into her thighs as he ground against her. She remembered that with unsettled intensity. It churned in her stomach as she rode that fine barrier between pleasure and pain. She hadn't wanted him but somehow he had forced her to, the words she'd spoken were her own and they had come out of her mouth but she had had no control over her actions. Losing her will like that was soul destroying, Renard had told her that she had been drugged but it was more than that. She knew what Wesen felt like, she'd been smacked with mojo before but never like this. There had never been this sense of violation.

Whatever the hell Capra had been was intoxicating and she still couldn't get the feel of him off her God damned skin. Clearly that was part of the magic, he had somehow pumped enough juice into her system to keep her screwed up for God knew how long. Back home Craven would have been on this in a flash, they would have been prepared, they would have known what kind of Wesen Capra was and she wouldn't have had to go through all of this.

But Craven wasn't here, his ashes had been scattered by his family in Michigan and she was left alone to deal with this kind of insanity. Hell ninety percent of the Wesen she had met were good people, trying to find their way in this crazy world, it was the ten percent that pulled shit like this that made Maddie's job a thousand times harder. At least with a Wesen partner she had some idea what she was up against, here in Portland she was running in blind.

It was the sound of knocking on the bathroom door that brought Maddie crashing back down to earth as she stood under the cooling water, her face tilted up directly into the stream.

"You ok?" Renard's voice carried through the steaming bathroom reminding Maddie of his presence.

Now that was something else to deal with. Renard had seen things that she didn't want him to see, things that were private, that made her feel vulnerable. Sometimes he acted like more than just her superior and she was finding that a hard line to tread these days. In work they were entirely professional but sometimes there were moments, moments that made it very hard to remember that the two of them weren't supposed to be attracted to one another. Now he was in her house, on the opposite side of her bathroom door, checking on her. She wasn't sure what the hell that meant and she wasn't sure that right now was the time to deal with the situation. He was here and that was all that mattered. She shut the water off before pressing her forehead against the cool tiles in an attempt to gain some clarity.

"Yea." she said loudly enough to be heard through the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a sec."

"Take your time." he uttered, his footsteps moving away from the door and back down the hall.

No pressure. That was the reality behind what he was saying and she appreciated the gesture. Sometimes it seemed he knew her better than she could have expected. Right now she couldn't think about that, she just needed someone to be there and he had chosen to play that role. It would have been much easier for him to sneak out during the shower, however he was still here and that meant something.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping the plush green towel around her body so she didn't have to see the bruises reflected in the mirror. She could do without the visual reminder. Her grey sweats and black AC/DC T-shirt were folded neatly upon the toilet seat from where Renard had handed them to her from the fresh laundry pile in the kitchen. He seemed to be pre-empting her needs and the truth was she could do with that. She patted herself try before pulling on her clothes and towel dried her platinum blond hair. She left her hair damp and tousled before removing Renard's leather jacket from the back of the bathroom door. His clean scent flooded her nostrils as she held it close to her chest. He had helped preserve her dignity tonight, he'd used his jacket to shield her away from world. She appreciated that in more ways than she could say.

It took Maddie a few minutes to gather the fortitude to leave the bathroom. She knew she had to face Renard but it was hard, he had seen her in a compromising position and that frightened her. Seeing something like that could change a person's perspective and she couldn't tell him she'd been whammied by some Wesen mojo. Even though he knew she had been dosed, something like that would be hard to scrub from your mind. She remembered the look in his eyes when he first burst in on her and Capra. At the time she had blamed him for breaking their tryst but the reality was Renard had saved her and she hadn't thanked him for that. Instead she had accused him of ruining her fun, stolen his coat and almost thrown up in his SVU. That was humiliating in itself.

Renard was still there when she stepped into the living room but then again Maddie hadn't expected him to leave. His leather jacket was folded over her arm as she lingered in the doorway for a second watching him. Classical music was serenading the room, there was an orchestra playing on the television, it was a song she didn't recognise but then again classical music had never been her forte. Rock music was more her thing. He was sitting on her sofa, his head tipped to rest on the back of it. His dark eyes were closed as his fingers tapped out the rhythm of the tune on his knee. Maddie found herself smiling for a brief moment, she had never seen him look so relaxed.

During their work hours he was always alert, always in control no matter what the situation. It was one of the things she admired about him. However seeing him like this, it reminded her that he wasn't superman after all, he was human just like her. It seemed criminal to disturb him in this state but as usual he was already responding to her presence in the room. He turned his dark head so that his cheek came to rest upon the couch, his eyes flickering open as they came to rest upon her. She could see the dark shadows highlighted under his lower lashes. She had known that he pulled some late hours at the office but she got the feeling that he was burning the candle at both ends.

"I wanted to say thank you." Maddie said into the comfortable silence growing between them. "For the jacket and for everything else."

"I'll take the jacket." Renard stated as he rose to his feet, his hand stretched out to remove it from her fingertips before pulling it on over his broad shoulders. "And there's no need to thank me. I was just doing what anyone else would do."

His tone was flat and business like, she knew he was attempting to distance himself from her and in a way she didn't blame him. What he had seen tonight had been too much, she understood that but it shamed her in a way. Her desire for Capra had been false and corrosive, it had seeped into her brain like a toxin poisoning every muscle in her body. She wouldn't be able to forget what had happened back at The Bramble House but she would learn to come to terms with it. For Renard however, well what he had seen may have changed his perception of her in a way she couldn't alter. Maddie pursed her lips together in a thin grim line at that acknowledgement.

"Yea well.." she trailed off wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the icy fingers that trailed along her spine whenever she thought of Capra. "You kept your word and I appreciate that."

Renard lowered his gaze in remorse, his handsome face twisting into a grimace like there was a bad taste in his mouth. He hadn't kept his promise at all, she had suffered because he had taken his eyes off the god damned ball. What happened to her was his fault, his responsibility and he was finding it hard to take a step away from that knowledge. He wanted to fix this for her but he knew deep inside he couldn't.

At the end of the day the villain had been caught, Hank and those women had been rescued form the basement where they had been imprisoned. Maddie had done such a brave thing but it had come at a price, an almost terrible one.

"No." he found himself saying his voice hoarse as he raised his dark eyes to meet her puzzled stare. "I didn't. If I had done my job then we wouldn't be here."

Maddie found herself reaching out, her fingertips gracing his clean shaven cheek as she cupped his handsome face lightly. His eyes closed briefly as her thumb trailed along the line of his jaw, drawing him even closer. Her dainty hand was resting on the back of his neck now and he relished the warmth of her touch as it lightly grazed his hair. He was succumbing to her once more and he couldn't seem to stop himself from falling.

"Don't blame yourself for this." she whispered, her arms wrapping around his neck as she drew him into a comforting embrace. "You saved me from him."

Her precious floral scent flooded his senses as he buried his face in her wet hair, clasping Maddie even closer as she held onto him. His restlessness was settling and he knew what was happening even though he had spent weeks trying to deny it. This woman felt like home to him and Renard hadn't had a place to call home in such a very long time. There were so many barriers in their way but right now that didn't matter, all he cared about was that she was here safe in his arms. He wished he could shelter her away from the rest of the world but he knew it didn't work like that, not with them, not with their jobs, not with their lives.

"Stay." she murmured, her breath tickling the shell of his ear as he clasped her even closer. "Please, just stay tonight."

How many times had he walked away when he had heard the words from other's mouths? He had lost count over the years but now he found himself unable to take that step away from her. Maddie wasn't like the others and he couldn't bear the thought of her spending the night alone thinking about the events of this evening. She was more like him than he cared to admit and he knew it was rare that either of them would admit vulnerability so when she spoke in that hushed tone of hers he could not refuse her request. This was the beginning, he thought as he cradled the young woman in his arms with the utmost care, his lips brushing her hair line with a tenderness he hadn't known he possessed.

This was the beginning of the end.

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you for all of your wonderful support with this story!**

_Vamp:lol I am glad that you are finding this story more interesting, I have worked really hard on it and appreciate the time you have taken to read it. _

_Space: It was a fab ep, esp the bits where the guy went into the spice shop and bumped into them all. I love seeing a bit of Renard asskicking myself. He is sexy when he's protective! I think it will effect Maddie for a little while because it's a frightening event esp when it's something you can't quite comprehend. _

_Random: In a way I'm glad it made you feel uncomfortable because that was what it was devised to do, I'm glad that in the end you came to like it. _


	9. Chapter 9: People Like Us

**Chapter Nine**

_People like us, we've gotta stick together_  
_Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_  
_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_  
_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom _

_Kelly Clarkson – People Like Us_

The coffee shop was a trendy, shabby little place around the corner from Maddie's home and she found she adored every inch of the wonderful little establishment. The owners were ethical traders and had founded the place a few years ago using only fair trade products. It was that ideology that made Maddie fall in love with the place even more. Everything about the place was comfortable and quirky, brightly coloured cushions were tossed onto brown leather tub chairs in front of small square coffee tables. The scent of freshly brewed coffee assailed her nostrils and Maddie nestled even further down into the window seat. There was music serenading from the speakers hooked up to somewhere in the ceiling, it was a soft, low key jazz track.

Over the past couple of months she had lost track of the amount of time she had spent here simply curled up in one of their plush chairs reading from books she had salvaged from her apartment back in Seattle. Her fingertips trailed lovingly over the well worn, battered pages of Don Quixote as it rested upon her lap. Already she was half way through the book and she was still finding things that she hadn't noticed the three times she had read it before. She liked literature, reading books transported her to a different place, into a world abstract from her own and she could lose herself for a few hours from the problems of universe around her.

She needed that right now, while she lost herself in the lives of characters and stories of adventure her mind was processing the events from last night quietly in the background. She knew what had happened counted as sexual assault and she was glad that they had exposed Billy Capra and gotten justice for all the women he had taken over the years. She thought her endurance of that situation was a small price to pay in terms of his future victims. Still the event haunted her, it would be better when the bruises faded so she wouldn't have that constant ugly reminder marking her skin. She reminded herself that this was part of her job, that she had taken an oath to serve and protect. It could have been worse was the mantra she recited in her head and she thanked God that it hadn't been.

After Sean had left she had needed the head space to absorb everything so coming here seemed like the best course of action. She wasn't sure how she had crossed the barrier into first name terms with her Captain, all she knew was at some point last night they had stepped over the line and Maddie could admit she wasn't unhappy about it. The past six weeks had felt like they were leading up to something with Sean, the accidental touches that inflamed her passion like nothing before had begun to drive her crazy and that day with the bee stings had left her dousing her desire more than once. There was something about that man that drew her to him and last night had proved that it went far beyond physical attraction, for the both of them.

Maddie was not one of those clingy girls, she was used to handling things on her own and she was happy that way, however Sean had shown her that she didn't have to and it was an odd sensation for her. She wasn't used to admitting her feelings, especially when she was feeling vulnerable but last night she'd been able to voice what she needed and that was a first for her. She got a feeling that it was a first for Sean too. He was used to having control, to planning everything meticulously but she was a factor that he hadn't foreseen and Maddie understood that had to be frightening. He had been gentle with her throughout the evening, he had understood that it couldn't be the same as it had been back in his office during the bee case. He had been teasing and deviant, everything that Maddie could have wanted if they had been alone but last night she had needed more and he had stepped up to the plate like a knight in shining offer.

He was effortless in his anticipation of her desires, his touches were fleeting and tender, always leaving her wanting more and she responded to him as if they were in the first stages of courting. She had been the one to lean against his hard, firm body and before they knew it the two of them were cuddling on the couch like teenagers. They had learned a lot about each other last night, she knew how perfectly the two of them fit together like pieces of a puzzle. She knew that he liked to comb through her hair with his fingertips because it relaxed the both of them and she couldn't help but smile when she thought about the peaceful expression on his handsome features as he slept with her tucked in neatly against him.

"You've gone quiet again." Alex Halliwell's soft voice cut through Maddie's thoughts, drawing her attention back to the conversation at hand.

The other woman was sitting opposite her, her mahogany coloured hair was swept back into a classy pony tail today with a small quiff, showing off her tanned feminine features as her chocolate brown eyes analysed her friend. Maddie knew what she was looking for and she didn't blame Alex for being concerned, by now the whole station knew about what happened. She'd been receiving texts since early this morning asking how she was doing along with a few messages of support. She liked that about their precinct, there was a sense of unity in those four walls. She'd agreed to meet Alex here for a coffee so that she could satisfy the masses without having to address the issue directly. That and the fact that Alex had informed her if she didn't answer one of her numerous texts she was going to turn up on her doorstep.

"Sorry." Maddie uttered, her hands wrapping around her polka dot coffee cup in an attempt to warm them. "I'm just still processing the past twenty four hours."

"It's a big thing to try and get process." Alex offered up sympathetically. "I'm just glad some good came out of it in the end. Hank's off today still recovering from the gas that Capra was using to keep those women sedated, it hit him pretty hard apparently. He says it's like the worst hangover he's ever had but magnified by a thousand."

Maddie appreciated that bit of news, she had been concerned for Hank and his exposure to Capra and his 'techniques'. Lord only knew how long he had been locked down there in the basement choking on those noxious chemicals.

"I wish I could say he was being dramatic but after reading the reports from the girls in the cities before..." Maddie shook her head as their statements rolled through her mind. "I'm surprised he didn't end up hospitalised."

"We could say the same about you." Alex pointed out as she studied her friend once more.

Considering what had occurred last night Maddie seemed to be holding up pretty well. She had been worried that the other woman would isolate herself from her colleagues, the way she had seen before with police officers in a similar boat but her friend didn't seem to be heading that way at all and Alex was so very glad for that. She liked Maddie, the other woman had brought a spark to the precinct, one that seemed to brighten the place a little. Alex knew what it was like to be the new girl in town and they had taken to spending a lot of time together outside of the office as of late. Their friendship worked well in that respect, they both worked long and difficult hours which was hard when you were trying to maintain a relationships. She was lucky she had someone who was understanding of her time constraints and the nature of her work.

Maddie though, Maddie was complicated. There were a few times when Alex thought there might be something going on between her and Captain Renard but she couldn't be certain and she had never asked Maddie about it. There was something in the way that they looked at one another every so often that made her think that there was more to them than met the eye. Dating a superior could be complex territory but it did work out for some people, Alex would never begrudge anybody the chance to be happy.

"Whatever I was hit with seemed to wear off not long after we left the scene." Maddie supplied into the conversation sipping from her mocha. "I think I threw up the rest before I even made it home."

Alex leaned back in her chair before pulling a cringe worthy face at Maddie's words. She had heard the story of Renard guiding Maddie out of The Bramble House wrapped up in nothing else but his black leather jacket. She had still been under the influence from whatever she'd been dosed with and the Captain had done his best to preserve her dignity before he had settled her into his car. She'd been told about the expression on his face when he looked at Capra and she didn't blame Renard for wanting blood, especially not after she'd heard about the torn dress.

"Did you throw up in Renard's SUV?" she asked her friend light heartedly.

The good thing was that Maddie seemed open to talking about the it, which meant she was dealing with what had happened to her. That gave Alex a sense of relief she hadn't realised she'd been waiting for.

"Almost." Maddie answered, feeling mortified as she remembered Sean holding her hair back for her during the vomiting. "It was not my finest hour. "

Alex pursed her lips together sympathetically at her friend's plight before glancing at her wristwatch and frowning at the time.

"I'm guessing you have to get back to work." Maddie prompted, watching her friend over the rim of her coffee cup.

"Sadly." Alex responded, grabbing her purse off the table and tossing it into her sleek, caramel coloured satchel. "I just wanted to come back on you and make sure you were alright, you know what it's like when people say they are fine but they are really not and such."

Maddie rose to her feet at the same time as Alex, watching as the other woman drew on her stylish navy blue jacket before the two of them came face to face again.

"I promise you, I will be fine." Maddie said resolutely before Alex wrapped her arms around her shoulders and hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm glad your ok." Alex told her with genuine emotion in her voice as she spoke.

Maddie returned the other woman's embrace with earnest before uttering the words.

"Yea, me too."

* * *

_**Hey guys, thank you for all the fab support with this story!**_

_Vamp: I am so glad you feel so strongly about this story, it really makes me grin!_

_Random: I'm glad your enjoying this story. Who knows what beginning of the end means? :p_

_Lil-Green: I'm really glad your enjoying the story so far! I noticed there weren't many stories regarding Renard and those that did were usually about him and Nick. He is defo a delicious man, complicated but very hot :p_

_Space: I'm really glad you enjoy reading Maddie as a char, she is very fun to write! I wanted to show how Renard starts to change from the way he was in Season 1, he actually cares about people now and as a person he has more depth. Thanks so much for reading!_


	10. Chapter 10: The Three Bad Wolves

Chapter Ten

_I don't know where you're going_  
_But do you got room for one more troubled soul?_  
_I don't know where I'm going_  
_But I don't think I'm coming home and I said_  
_I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_

_Fall Out Boy – Alone Together_

The stench of burnt plastic still hung in the fresh morning air and Maddie could taste that strong, pungent smell in the back of her throat as she stood beside Nick with her arms crossed over her black leather jacket, starring through aviator sunglasses at the odd, giant charred dome that was currently in the process of being rifled through by the fire brigade. She knew that scent would stick to her for the rest of the day and gave a little sigh at the prospect. The house itself looked strange, it looked like the weird little cottage up on the hill should have been part of an observatory a long time ago now it was sad, having been condensed into a mass of crumbling rubble. The belongings of the occupant were spread in various areas across the plush green grass, dotted on either side of the concrete path that led up to the building. Everything was fire damaged, she doubted there was anything that the owner could have retrieved from the wreckage.

The owner was still here and had apparently escaped the blast unscathed. Maddie had to admit she had never quite met anybody like Hap Lasser, his attitude was oddly refreshing despite the fact that he was currently trampling through his belongings in a multicoloured vest and knee length shorts. His curly hair was an uncombed, wayward mass at the top of his head and his scruffy face unshaven. She expected him to look dishevelled, who wouldn't after escaping an explosion but she got the general feeling that unkempt was his natural look. He was now cradling a ruined vinyl to his chest and groaning as he clutched the melted plastic. If she was honest Maddie would have felt the same way if her own record collection had been subjected to the same abuse so she could sympathise with Hap in that respect. However it would seem that Hap had the attention span of a child, once he spotted one thing he would wander off in it's general direction until he spotted another and then another, which was made questioning him a problem. Not for the first time Nick was snapping his fingers in front of the other man in an attempt to regain his attention.

"Mr Lasser." he tried once more, his tone showing his frustration.

Maddie unfolded her arms in attempt to look more forthcoming and more open in response to Hap's erratic behaviour. As far as she knew this could be the way he dealt with stress and it seemed unfair for both of them to play tough cop when he was standing in the tattered remnants of his life. Sometimes people needed the assertive jolt to get them back on track and focus their thoughts after a traumatic event but Hap seemed to be operating on a completely different planet to the two of them. It seemed he accepted the event in his own strange way but he was unable to associate it with himself.

"You said you stepped out of the house just before it exploded?" Maddie asked in a soft tone before she gestured at the destroyed building over her shoulder.

"Well yea Detective." Hap stated frankly as he pointed at the dome. "If I had been in there I wouldn't be out here."

Both Nick and Maddie exchanged a glance before nodding their agreement at that statement, the expression on Nick's features matched her own before their gazes returned to Hap. There was something almost endearing about the large child like man and despite the possibility that he may be a suspect, they both found themselves liking him. He seemed genuine in terms of his body language and neither of them seemed to think that he was playing the fool intentionally. Hap's gaze seemed to fixate on something beyond them before he took off once more, putting the conversation on hold while he pushed past them both and dropped to his knees in the grass, his hands smoothing over crisp, discoloured pages of what looked like a comic book.

"Xena Warrior Princess Issue 15, this was a classic." he groaned, peeling apart the hardened pages in an attempt to see if they salvageable. Maddie could see from her position over his shoulder that it was not.

"Mr Lasser." Nick reasserted, his firm voice drawing Hap back to reality as he rose to his bare feet. "We have a lot of people out here investigating the explosion, if you were involved in any kind of bomb making now is the time to let us know before anybody gets hurt."

It was a question they had to ask and it was entirely possible. People made bombs out of house hold objects all of the time for the fun of it. The instructions weren't that hard to print off the internet these days. Wu had told her just last week about how come college kid had blown up part of his dorm because he was trying to continue his chemistry experiment outside of the lab.

"Me?" Hap beamed at them looking completely amused by the notion. "I wouldn't know how to do any of that."

Maddie glanced at Nick whose lips pursed into a thin line to hide the smile tugging at his lips. Between the two of them they had both known that Hap was incapable of creating an explosive, he was more likely to have accidentally left a lit cigarette next to an unlit oven hob.

"Everything I love was in there." Hap said, hugging the burned Xena comic to his barrel-like chest as if it were still one of his most prized possessions. "My entire life."

There was a change in the air, it was subtle but she felt it and at the same time she knew Nick had too. Sometimes this happened, since the Capra incident she had become more in tune with her instincts, honing in on them instead of discarding them the way she had that night. She didn't know what it meant but she knew it was something to do with Hap. All she could see was his downcast, sullen expression, Nick however was giving the burly man an uncomfortable wide eyed look. He shifted beside her, looking Hap up and down as if sizing him up. Maddie didn't know what he was seeing but sometimes when she worked a case with Nick he did this and it would send her hackles up in an instant. She didn't know if he was a Wesen and that was his reaction to others or whether it was something else entirely. Either way it was disconcerting.

"My brother's baseball cards." Hap exclaimed unhappily, his gaze fixated on the warped plastic covering that had dissolved onto the little pieces of cardboard. "If he found out about this, he would crap a car."

"I think he'll just be happy your alive." Maddie interjected kindly, trying to shed a positive light on the situation.

"How's he gonna hear?" Hap responded sadly, his shoulders sagging.

Maddie reached into the inside pocket of her leather jacket and removed her cell phone from it before holding it out for Hap to take.

"Your going to need a place to stay tonight so why don't you give your brother a call?" she told him, her lips pressed together in a sympathetic line.

Hap shook his head, a bitter smile crossing his scruffy features.

"Your cellphone isn't that good Detective." he chuffed at her, his hands by his sides. "He didn't make it out."

"Didn't make it out?" Maddie repeated, her icy blue eyes straying back to the building in the background.

"It's weird." Hap said, his broad hand coming to rub the back of his head as he spoke. "The same thing happened to him last month with him in it. He's so dead."

Maddie slipped her cell phone back into the interior pocket of her leather jacket as Nick shot her a look of sheer disbelief. It would appear that Hap had no idea that the two events in themselves could be connected. There was a possibility that they were both a strange coincidence but it was something the two of them were going to have to look into before they released Hap from their charge. Nick was the first to speak, his voice betraying none of his thoughts as he spoke.

"I think you should come with us to the station."

* * *

"I kinda feel sorry for him." Maddie said, leaning back on her swivel chair and rocking it from side to side as both her and Nick waited for Hap to finish off his phone call. "He's like a really big kid."

From the pleading in his voice they could both tell that it wasn't going very well. The few hours they spent with the burly man has been tiresome in some ways. His attention had the tendency to wander constantly and they were both beginning to find the task of guiding him back onto the subject at hand more than a little exhausting. They couldn't even hand off to Hank because he was away in Boston on a conference. They'd decided to take a break by giving Hap the opportunity to call someone in order to ensure he had a place to stay that night and that had given them a well deserved ten minute reprieve.

Nick was sitting across from her in his own chair, his fingers interlocked behind his head as he watched Hap gesture manically while he spoke.

"Yea, he seems to be taking the destruction of his home pretty well considering." Nick submitted, his dark eyebrows furrowed in thought. "We both know it wasn't an insurance job because Hap doesn't have any."

"The whole brother thing seems too coincidental." Maddie stated, picking up her bright green pen between her fingers and using it to tap out a rhythm on her desk. "But it does happen."

"Your forgetting all the bookies he owes out to." Nick uttered, stretching out to dislodge the stiffness at the base of his spine. He'd been out last night in the trailer, hunched over some of the grim-lores trying to widen his knowledge on the Wesen that lived in this world. He thought the more he learned about it, the more prepared he would be in the future. He couldn't take a risk the way he had with Billy Capra again.

He chanced a glance at Maddie, who was now perched on the edge of her seat tapping furiously on the keyboard in front of her. She was gnawing her lower lip with an expression of concentration on those pale features of hers. She'd been back a couple of weeks now and he had been keeping a watchful eye on her when he could. She was still the same woman she had been before the attack but he could see that she was guarded. She was constantly on alert and he understood that hyper vigilance could be an effect of such an attack but he didn't think that was it. He thought this was something more, self awareness didn't seem like the right term but it was close enough.

There was definitely something about her. She wasn't Wesen, at least he didn't think so and neither did Monroe after he'd asked him to scent her but there was an 'otherness' he couldn't explain. Monroe thought he was being overly suspicious, the Blutbad thought his Grimm senses were kicking up a notch and he hadn't utilised all of his skills yet. Nick didn't know but he couldn't shake that nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

He'd fallen short of looking her up on the database, he thought that would be too much of an intrusion but he thought it may get to that point if he didn't figure it out. He'd heard rumours regarding her transfer to Portland but he never held much stock in them.

Hap was back and Nick found himself watching intently as he handed Maddie's cellphone back to her, thanking her for it's use. Did she know what Hap was? He studied her face for any tell tale details and found her lacking. If she did she was good at hiding it but then again he liked to think he was too. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, trying to scrub away the rambling thoughts that waged through his mind. Jesus maybe Monroe was right, all of this Grimm stuff was driving him a little crazy and he just needed to relax about the whole thing.

"Monroe?" Maddie frowned as the name rolled off her tongue and Nick found himself twisting around in his seat to find his Blutbad buddy standing in the Squad Room, his hands dug deep into his jeans pockets.

"It's my main man Monroe!" Hap's voice boomed through the bullpen as he hurtled over to the other man." I knew he wouldn't bail on me."

Hap was already embracing the other man, his burly arms wrapped around Monroe before he literally lifted him off his feet.

"I'm guessing they know each other?" Maddie said looking to Nick for guidance as they both stood up and approached.

"Yea I guess so." Nick uttered, equally as amused as Maddie as they reviewed the encounter.

"Hap and I went through a treatment program together." Monroe greeted the two of them with the explanation. "Many years ago, you have to honour the bond."

That sounded interesting, Maddie thought as she took stock of the two men. Hap in a treatment program she could see, maybe for gambling or drugs but Monroe didn't seem like that kind of guy. Then again everyone had their secrets. She wondered if Alex knew about the program or whether it was on the cards to tell her about it. Hell Alex helped out at some of those meetings, that was probably how the two of them met.

"Am I done?" Hap broke into the conversation, his eyes bright and eager as he fixated on the two detectives. "Can I go?"

"You can go but you need to lay low for a couple of days until we figure out what we've got going on here." Maddie told him pointedly.

Monroe's forehead creased as he interoperated the meaning behind the young detective's words. He had had contact with Maddie before through Alex but he didn't know her, not the way he knew Nick so he looked to him for an explanation.

"Just keep an eye on him for a couple of days." Nick enforced gripping his friend's shoulder and squeezing it to reinforce his statement.

"Yea." Monroe agreed, understanding the truth behind Nick's words. "I'll do that."

* * *

_**Hey all, I hope your having a great week! Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this story!**_

_Random: I thought we needed a chapter where we saw how Maddie was beginning to process what had happened to her. I wanted people to see there were more sides to Renard and I wanted it to stay in char so thanks so much for letting me know it works. _

_Lil Green: I know what you mean in terms of hotness and complicatedness, it's just one of those things that seems to work for him. There are so many different layers to Renard and all of them are interesting because we never quite know what motives him. _

_Vamp:I am really glad your enjoying this story, I really appreciate the fact that your reading it. Thanks very much for he review. _

_Space:I think it's because it gives you insight into Maddie's head space. I think people recognize that she will do the best she can. You made me blush with the writing skills comment, I really appreciate your kind words. I thought people would want to know what had happened the night before but I didn't want to make it a huge deal for them because their sort of on uneven territory. I think it's important for people to understand how different precincts and work dynamics work. _


	11. Chapter 11: Battle Ground

**Chapter Eleven**

_Climb into the ring for a battle that you can't win_  
_Swing as hard as you can swing, it will still mean nothing_  
_Should've seen it coming_  
_It had to happen sometime_  
_But you went and brought a knife_  
_To an all out gun fight_

_Nickleback – This Is War_

The lights were still on at Monroe's house when Nick and Maddie pulled up on the opposite side of the road. Maddie had been here once or twice before to pick Alex up when they carpooled together and she found she really liked the idyllic little place. The house suited Monroe and his profession, or at least what she had seen of it did. Maddie found herself wondering how Monroe's newest house guest was doing and how badly he was upsetting the other man's routine. Monroe was meticulous about the details of his life and he liked things done in a certain way, Maddie couldn't believe that Hap would be adhering to it in any way, shape or form.

"Do you want me to go in?" Maddie asked him, already undoing her seat belt on the passenger side of the Jeep. "It'll only take a few minutes to ask him about the insurance."

"No, I'll come with." Nick said unfastening his own seatbelt. "Who knows what you'll be subjected to otherwise."

"Come on he's not that bad." Maddie responded, rolling her eyes. "He's just like a big kid..."

The crash was catastrophic or at least that was how it felt to Maddie as something solid collided suddenly with Nick's Jeep causing the car to rock violently on it's tires. Glass shards exploded from the driver's side window showering the interior of the car. She threw up her arms instinctively to cover her face and throat as the glittering little shards bit into her flesh like the tiniest of knives. There was a strangled cry from Nick's side of the car and she lowered her arms just in time to see his upper body being dragged out through the shattered window. There was a face hanging just over his shoulder, the shape looked human but that's where the similarities ended. Blood red eyes stared back at her, the brow of the female was heavier much like a caveman's. Wicked white fangs flashed in the light from the street lamp as the face contorted into an animistic snarl, it's long shaggy blond hair falling over it's features.

_Blutbud._

Maddie's fingers were already curling around the grip of the weapon on her hip, her instincts were flipping into overdrive as the adrenaline surged like a drug through her veins. She grabbed the door handle and used her foot to kick the door open before withdrawing the Glock from it's holster. It felt comfortable in her hands, like an old friend and in a second she could hear Craven's voice echoing through her ears like he was standing right there beside her.

"_Remember the weak spot."_ he seemed to murmur in that soft, patient voice of his. _"Remember what I told you to do if I ever lost control."_

The Blutbud was on top of Nick now, her knees on either side of his hips straddling him to pin him in place. She knew about the immense strength that they possessed, she knew that Nick didn't stand much of a chance without his gun which was lying two feet away from him. It's arm swung back, those glistening talons glinting as Nick's outstretched fingers barely brushed the barrel of his gun. Maddie was already in motion, her fingers grasped the Blutbud's wild blond hair wrenching it's body prone before she smashed the butt of her gun as hard as she could into the Blutbud's right kidney. The howl of agony vibrated through her ears as she darted backwards raising her gun so it was parallel with the oncoming Wesen. The Blutbud hesitated as it came face to face with what it had previously deemed as it's weaker prey. Maddie could feel the calculation whirling through it's brain as it tilted it's head reviewing the Glock in her hands with barely contained fury.

"A Grimm and his bitch." it's harsh voice hissed as it raised it's hands in mock surrender before taking a step forward.

"I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head." Maddie assured the Wesen, her voice sounding eerily calm despite the fact her heart was hammering against her rib cage.

"You think your faster than me?" the Blutbud sneered, it's lip curling up at the notion.

Maddie didn't know who would be faster if the Blutbud chose to come at her but she wouldn't hesitate to attempt to pull the trigger. She drew strength from that knowledge, whatever happened she would go out swinging, there was no doubt in her mind about that.

"There's only one way to find out." she said simply, her tone even as the muscles in her forefinger tightened just a little.

Beyond the Blutbud Nick was stumbling to his feet, she couldn't see if he had his weapon in hand or not but that didn't matter because suddenly they were caught up in a flurry of movement and voices, all coming from the direction of Monroe's house. Somehow Hap was in front of her, his arms waving frantically as if trying to ward her off.

"No, no, no don't hurt her." he begged Maddie, his eyes trained on the unwavering gun that was pointed squarely at his chest.

"Hap, get out of the way." Maddie said sternly, the coldness in her tone telling the taller man she was in no mood for games.

Nick was already standing beside her, his own weapon grasped firmly in his hands as he fixated on the snapping, snarling Blutbud on the opposite side of Hap.

"It's his sister Angelina." Monroe broke into the conversation as he stood between the two groups of people, trying to defuse the situation as quickly as possible.

"She just tried to kill me." Nick pointed out, gesturing with his weapon for empathise.

"That's because she thought you were trying to hurt Hap." Monroe informed the two of them before turning his attention to Hap and the Blutbud they now knew was called Angelina. "They are good people Angelina, they've been trying to protect Hap."

"They've been good to me." Hap clarified, glancing over his shoulder at his growling sister. "So calm down and we'll get a drink."

Angelina's face contorted once more as she shifted back into her human form. Her jade green eyes fixed on Nick and Maddie over Hap's shoulder as she bared her teeth threateningly.

"This isn't over." she proclaimed before allowing Hap to guide her forcefully towards Monroe's house.

No, Maddie thought as she holstered her weapon. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Angelina was an animal or at least that was how Maddie perceived her as she reviewed the other woman coolly from across the room. Those golden eyes of hers kept flickering between human and wolf as her gaze constantly strayed between Nick and herself with that violent predatory gleam. To Angelina the two of them were nothing more than slabs of meat, troublesome cows that had gotten away. She had watched enough Discovery Channel to know that wolves enjoyed the chase and she knew that should have frightened her but when it came to situations like this she handled them in a way she couldn't explain. The cop in her was all steel and gun powder, she embraced that part of her whole heartedly. If she showed an inch of weakness than Angelina would be on her in a flash and Maddie would not allow that. The woman was just another perp to her, one with a set of claws and razor sharp teeth.

Beside her Nick was stretching out his arm, she guessed trying to ease the agony in his shoulder from Angelina's vicious attack. She was surprised he was still standing after the way she had gone after him but then again there had always been something about Nick, something other. Angelina had called him a Grimm but Maddie had no idea what that meant. She hadn't come across it in her years with Craven. Despite the fact that there was clearly some secrets that the two of them hadn't been sharing they were still holding a united front.

"He's killed more of our ancestors than I can count." Angelina was screaming at Monroe, jabbing her finger in Nick's direction. "How can you know him? How can you even talk to them?"

Maddie stared at the other woman incredulously, there was not a chance in hell that any of that was true. On top of being a wild card it appeared that Angelina was bat crap crazy. Then again she had torn Nick out the window of his Jeep in public so that one was a given.

Monroe was standing in front of Angelina, his tall lanky figure overshadowing her smaller frame as Angelina stood before him, her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white. She was quivering, they could all see her visibly shaking as she stared deeply into Monroe's eyes. There was something between the two of them, the way they were looking at each other was too familiar as if they were used to this kind of confrontation.

"Well..." Monroe began, starting to look slightly guilty. "It's complicated."

"What are you talking about?" Hap input from his comfortable seat upon the couch, his beefy fist wrapped around his glass of Peppermint Snapps

"He's a Grimm." Angelica finally exploded at her brother, her voice resounding around the room.

"Na huh, he's a cop." Hap corrected his sister before tilting his head towards Monroe. "Tell her she's wrong bud."

Monroe ran a hand through his hair wearily. He was exasperated, Maddie could see it a mile away and she didn't blame him. This situation was like something you saw on a soap opera and Monroe was caught in the middle. The word Grimm kept coming up and she knew that whatever it meant to the Blutbuds in the room, it was bad. However she refused to perceive Nick like that, they had worked closely together over the past few months and the man didn't have a spiteful bone in his body.

"She's not wrong." Monroe said, rubbing both of his hands over his face in exhaustion.

"He's a cop and a Grimm?! Isn't that illegal or something?" Hap exclaimed, his gaze darting from Monroe to Nick and then slipping towards Maddie. "What about her? Is she a Grimm too?"

"No I'm not." Maddie uttered, digging her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket as all eyes in the room turned upon her. "I'm just a cop who helps people, people like you."

There was no judgement in her tone. The statement was simple and honest, something that the Wesen in the room weren't used to from a human. There was no fear in Maddie's features, that was something Monroe wasn't used to seeing when someone was faced with their true natures. He remembered the same look in Alex's eyes when he had shown her what he was and he knew that the two of them had to be cut from the same cloth. Alex's response had been to put her hand on his face and stroke his fur. The gesture had been a miracle in his eyes, he had expected her to run away screaming but she hadn't and for that he loved her even more.

Angelica snorted in derision at Maddie's words, she couldn't believe that Monroe and Hap were being so stupid. Friends with a Grimm and his bitch cop buddy, what the hell were the two of them playing at. Hap was dumb so she could make allowances for him but Monroe...

She didn't know what the hell had gotten under his skin to make him so laid back with everyone. The Monroe from the olden days would have been right with her tearing chunks out of the Grimm no questions asked.

"This is insane!" Angelina proclaimed, using her hands to gesture wildly at the group before her gaze landed pointedly on Maddie. "Three Bludbud in a room with a Grimm and human, we should be having dinner!"

There was something in that primal gaze of hers that riled Nick even more than when Angelina had attacked him. It was the way she bared her teeth as those golden eyes of hers lingered on Maddie's throat. Maddie was the sheep that could have slew the wolf and Angelina couldn't let that go. They all knew how easy it could have been for Maddie to have shot Angelina while her back was turned but the female detective had used a more humane method of subduing the attacking wolf. He knew what was running through the Blutbud's mind and he had no illusions that the second their guard was down she would strike at the person who had shown her that small ounce of mercy. To Angelina that was a sign of weakness.

Nick found himself responding almost instinctively, as a Grimm or a cop he had no idea but what he did know was that he wouldn't let Angelina get to Maddie. He could probably take Angelina in a fair fight but Maddie had no chance and he got the sense that Angelina was the type that enjoyed playing with her food.

"Look, this obviously isn't working." Monroe submitted into the room, his voice as low and as soothing as he could possibly make it in an attempt to defuse the potentially fatal tension that was stifling the room. "I'll bring Hap by the station tomorrow to answer any questions that you have."

He was already leading them towards the front door, Maddie lingered for a second in the doorway, her icy blue eyes narrowing as an unpleasant thought crossed her mind.

"And where will Angelina be sleeping?" Maddie asked Monroe, her voice frosty as she reviewed the blankets heaped on the arm of the couch.

"At her place." Monroe said resolutely, casting a forceful glare over his shoulder.

"I'm hope so." Maddie replied before following Nick out into the cool night time air.

* * *

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story, it means a lot to me that you've taken the time to indulge. X**_

_Vamp: Thanks for the review and I am really glad you enjoyed reading the chapter. _

_Random: I think he can sense that she knows about Wesen and that's what makes things weird for him. Thanks for the review!_

_Space: I appreciate your honesty, I usually do a final read through before I post a chapter but I didn't get a chance to do it this time. I did swap Maddie in for Hank in this episode as it was a toughie to work her in but you'll see that she'll start to deviate soon. Thank you for the constructive criticism!_

_Lil: You can give him a go and see what happens, that's what I did. Good luck with your dissertation and thanks for taking the time to review._


	12. Chapter 12: Talk, Talk

**Chapter Twelve**

_Some had scars and some had scratches_  
_It made me wonder about their past_  
_And as I looked around I began to notice_  
_That we were nothing like the rest_

_Of Men & Monsters – Mountain Sound_

The diner was quiet for this time at night but then again after the dinnertime rush what did the two of them expect. The journey from Monroe's had taken them ten minutes by foot, they had waited around until Nick had called for a mechanic to fix the driver's side window of his car before continuing on to a Burger Joint that both Monroe and Nick frequented regularly.

Maddie found she liked the diner despite it's outwards appearance. Inside the booths looked like something out of the fifties, the seats were almost as glossy as the shining white tables. In the corner there was an old fashioned jukebox playing music from the era at a low dulcet volume.

"How did you find this place?" Maddie found herself asking as the waitress clad in white and red stripes put the banana milkshake down in front of her.

It was contained within a hefty sundae glass with whipped cream sprayed upon the top, a red straw sticking out of it.

"Monroe likes old things." Nick said by way of explanation, his fingers tearing open the sugar sachet before he stirred it into his black coffee.

"I noticed." Maddie stated knowingly, thinking back to the variation of clocks that had adorned the surfaces of Monroe's house. "Alex has always found that aspect of him charming."

"Alex likes steampunk." Nick pointed out before taking a sip from his mug. "It's one of the ways in which the two of them are suited."

"Does she know?" Maddie found herself questioning Nick as she stirred the whipped cream into the milkshake with her straw. "Does she know that Monroe's a Blutbud?"

"Monroe told her a few months ago, I don't know the specifics but they've been happier than ever since he 'came out'." Nick used his fingers to signal the quotation marks.

"Good." Maddie said with a genuine smile. "They deserve to be happy."

Nick nodded his agreement, his thumb smoothing up along the curve of his mug as he stared into the dark pool. Above anyone he whole heartedly believed that. Monroe and Alex should be an example to him, an example of how a relationship could work when you put your cards down on the table. Still he couldn't quite bring himself to tell Juliet about his new status, it was like every time he tried to the words became lodged in his throat and he was unable to spit them out.

"Juliet doesn't know does she?" Maddie uttered quietly, broaching the subject that she knew was on Nick's mind. "And Hank what about him?"

"No." Nick said shaking his head for emphasis. "Just Monroe and now you. Which reminds me how do you know about Wesen?"

Maddie cast her gaze downwards to the milkshake as she spun the straw lightly between her fingertips. This was a story that she had never told anybody and she wasn't sure where on earth to start. Talking about it would mean telling him about Craven and that would mean revealing parts of herself that no one knew. It meant she couldn't pretend that Craven was back in Seattle, only a phone call away.

"My partner, he was Wesen." Maddie submitted, her pink lips pursing into a grim line. "When we were investigating it made a lot of things easier, I knew what I was dealing with back then. He taught me how to deal with the monsters when they happened to be Wesen."

"That explains how you knew what to do with Angelina." Nick said thoughtfully as he remembered the Blutbud's reaction to Maddie's onslaught. He stowed the information away for the future before turning his attention back onto Maddie. "Did he tell you?"

Maddie pushed the remains of her milkshake away, her fingers clasping together instead upon the surface of the table top as she thought back along the years. It was hard to go back there again but the truth was she needed to get this off her chest. She'd kept her connection to the Wesen hidden for so long it was strange to have someone to open up to but then again, Nick seemed to need a friend as much as she did. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to go through what Nick was. She knew that his relationship to Juliet was one of the most important things in his life and it must be tearing the poor guy up inside to have to hide it not only from her but from his partner and best friend Hank.

"No, not really." Maddie said, picking up a white napkin and folding it between her fingers. "He was like you in a way, he responded the same way you do when you see a Wesen. I recognised the look..."

"I get a look?" Nick queried, his dark eyebrows creasing into a frown.

"Yea, it's subtle but I picked it up because I've seen it before." Maddie reassured him as she unfolded the napkin and smoothed it out along the table. "One day we were working a gang case, Craven was undercover. At the time it didn't even occur to me why he volunteered for the task but afterwards, I get it now."

Maddie was beginning to tear at her napkin, she shredded the tissue paper into strips before arranging them into a square shape.

"The gang were Wesen. If any other cop had walked in there it would have been fatal but he did instead and when it went wrong they beat him." Maddie uttered, her mouth running dry as she remembered the mess they had made of her partner. "It was bad, when we got him outside, they left the two of us alone while they took down the rest of the gang. By that time he was changing, he couldn't help it, he just kept flickering back and forth because he was in so much pain. His body just needed to heal and that was the best way but his human side was conflicted."

Maddie used her fingertips to push around the strands of the napkin around into another shape, this time a diamond within a diamond.

"I couldn't stand to see him like that, he was so hurt and I knew taking him to the hospital would have raised more questions than we could answer at the time. So I took him home, took care of him. He seemed to understand after a while that he was safe and then he stayed as the wolf for little while." She rose those bright blue eyes to meet Nick's. "I know it sounds crazy but it was still my partner, I knew it was and the fact he was something else didn't even register to me until afterwards. I was too caught up in the adrenaline of making sure he lived through the night."

"Did he make it?" Nick asked, taking away some of the ruined napkin and making a triangle out of the crisp pieces.

"Yea." Maddie answered, the edges of her lips twitching upwards into a small smile. "Afterwards we had a conversation, similar to this one. He explained what he was and suddenly a lot of pieces fit into place that hadn't been making sense before."

"Did it work?" Nick asked her, tilting his head as he took in the information. "Did it change how you worked together?"

Maddie thought for a second, tapping her fingertips on the table in a rhythm that Nick couldn't place. It seemed like it was getting harder for her to talk now and Nick suspected that the partnership hadn't ended that well. Whether it was something to do with the fact he was Wesen or not interested him a great deal.

"It made us better." Maddie said finally. "Once I knew what I was up against, things became easier. He didn't have to keep what he was a secret any more. He introduced me to a lot of people in the Wesen community and it worked out really well. People could put their trust in the police, the Wesen community felt a lot safer when they realised that they had us watching out for them."

"I'm not sure it feels the same way for the guys here." Nick informed her, wrapping his hands around his lukewarm cup of coffee again. "The word Grimm seems to put the fear of God into them."

"I'm guessing your new found title has a lot of bad connotations attached to it." Maddie submitted sympathetically as Nick raised his gaze. "But it's not about you living up to the title, it's about how you wear it."

"Your telling me to make it my own." Nick stated, mulling Maddie's words over in his head.

"You can't be something your not Nick." Maddie pointed out, scrunching the remains of her napkin into a ball and placing it beside her half full milkshake glass. "You've just gotta do the job the best you can."

The waitress came over once more, signalling an end to the conversation. The two of them sat in silence as she removed their dishes and before returning with the bill. It wasn't long before the two of them were saying good night to one another and heading off in separate directions. As he began the short walk home Nick ran over the conversation in the diner in his head. Maddie had been right he thought, It was time to make the term 'Grimm' his own.

* * *

**Hey Guys, sorry it's been so long. Things have been mega busy in work but thankfully the main event is over until Nov!**

_Eris: Thank you very much for your review! Who knows how Maddie will react and how it will come around, I do look forward to writing it though and I have a lot of fun ideas :)_

_Space: I'm glad you enjoyed the other one a bit more, I aim to please. Your right Maddie has no idea what a Grimm is. From the series I always sort of guessed that they were rare. I miss writing Renard too:p I really hope they keep him in the series. Thank for the tip about blutbad :p_

_Vamp: That really made me laugh, thanks very much for the review!_

_Random: lol Maddie does compartmentalise things sometimes I can;t tell whether that's a good thing or a bad thing if I am honest. Thank you very much for the review._

_Book: lol That was the only reaction I imagined her having with regards to Angelina. Her partner was blutbad so she has a little knowledge on them. I don't think even Craven thought they existed to be honest.(Grimms) Thanks for the review!_


	13. Chapter 13: Watch The World Burn

**Chapter Thirteen**

_This is the end_  
_Hold your breath and count to ten_  
_Feel the earth move and then_  
_Hear my heart burst again_

_Adele - Skyfall_

The Jeep was a still a raging inferno when Captain Sean Renard made it to the scene, even from this distance he could feel the heat of the flames across his cappuccino coloured skin as fire fighters tackled the unruly blaze to the best of their ability.

The Fire Marshall Sally Buchanan was already onsite, her curly jet black hair was tucked underneath her dirty yellow hat as she bayed orders at her fire fighters. It had been her that had recognised Nick's car and called him down here. Uniforms were on the scene and he watched from the sideline as Sergeant Wu snapped at his own policemen to maintain a perimeter with their yellow tape. Word had spread that this could be a fellow cop and the air crackled with the tension and dread.

Through the driver's side window Sean could see the blackened skeletal form hunched in the front seat, the skin was still clinging to ruined bones crinkled and patchy as the stench of burnt flesh hung in the air. He could taste it at the back of his throat and he swallowed hard past the bile that was climbing from the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to believe it was Nick but until they got the body back to Alex they wouldn't be able to identify it. What he did know was that Nick wasn't picking up his cell and he hadn't gone home last night to Juliet. There was every possibility that he could be that wretched husk.

Behind him someone was calling him by his rank and Sean turned to see Maddie shoving her way through the crowd, thrusting her police badge in the face of every single person who dared cross her path. The expression on her pretty features was agonising and he felt it tearing him up inside. She looked as dishevelled as he did, her platinum blind hair was pulled back into a messy bun at the back of her head, her jeans were creased as if they had spent the early hours of the morning on the floor. She was wearing a baggy grey hoodie that had seen far better days and dirty, worn grey Converse.

Maddie didn't need to see this, Sean didn't want her to have this memory in her head if it turned out to be Nick burning up in that car. Not after what had happened back in Seattle. He knew that there were things that could scar the very fibre of someone's being and this one of them. This would bring back memories for her and he wanted to protect her from the heinousness of what she had endured. Automatically Sean found himself starting forward, his broad body shifting so that the burning wreckage was out of her line of view. His large, warm hands came to rest upon Maddie's narrow shoulders halting her progression and obscuring her view.

"Don't look." he advised, his tone thick with emotion as he stared into those depth-less pools of blue.

There was a moment of comprehension. Sean watched it cross her pale features, his heart aching inside of his chest as the reality dawned on her. The questions that Wu had been asking about Nick on the phone were finally making sense and her whole body sagged under the weight of the knowledge that her colleague's car lay beyond the Captain, still burning the way that Craven's had all those years ago. Her eyes searched Renard's handsome face, the tightness in his features and the way his lips pursed into that grim line...

He knew what this would do to her and he was trying to spare her from it. She appreciated that, she really did but at the same time it was a hindrance. The cop in her needed to see that scene to assess it, despite the fact her stomach was churning and there was nausea building swiftly up inside of her. If that was Nick in that car, she would move heaven and earth to see him get justice, the same way she had with Craven. Renard knew that, she could see it in his pinched features and she thought perhaps that was the real reason he was shielding her away from the scene. Last time she had gone off the deep end and murdered the man who had been responsible for her partner's death.

This time...

"Have you spoken to Juliet?" she found herself saying quietly as she struggled past the crushing sensation in her chest.

Already she could feel the darkness honing in on her and it was only a matter of time before it took over completely. Back then with Craven she had welcomed it, the numbness had made her untouchable but now she fought against it because she knew deep down inside that it had only been temporary. It only made the grief stronger and she couldn't afford to let herself go the same way she had back then.

"She says he didn't come home. We've tried his cell but it goes straight to voicemail." Renard reiterated, bowing his head slightly to read Maddie's expression.

Fathomless was the only way he could describe it. She was processing, he could see that but there was so much more going on behind those eyes of hers and he could tell that she was regressing in such a manner that it frightened him. The essence of Maddie was slipping away and a coldness was filling her up inside. He had been there, he had experienced it himself many years ago when he watched the man of whom he thought of as his father being beaten to death in front of him. His only crime had been providing shelter the Sean and his mother. The injustice of that had not been wasted on him and that event had been pivotal in shaping the man he was today.

However there was a long period of time before he had developed a purpose that Sean had lost himself. He had allowed the darker side of his being to take over and the things it had done were unforgivable. It made him hard to live with himself all these years later and now it seemed as if Maddie had the same patent for it. He had seen a glimpse of it reading through the files in Seattle but now he felt the madness coming, he could see it practically gloating him as her jaw clenched and her fists began to ball. He knew what it was like to be out of control, it was like a drug rushing through your veins because you didn't have to feel the pain or the grief, there was nothing but violence and vengeance. He knew how hard it was to come back from that, he kept such a tight control of himself these days because he was terrified that the blood thirty monster inside would wreck havoc on the ones that had torn his life apart be damned the consequences or the casualties.

He squeezed her shoulders lightly, his thumbs skating the fabric of her hoodie until they came into contact with her cool, soft skin. There was heat in his hands and Maddie felt his warmth flooding through the connection that was growing between the two of them, seeping through the cracks in her walls. He was doing it on purpose, she knew he was but she was powerless to stop him. Sean was stripping away the barriers and leaving her open to him all over again. With anyone else she wouldn't have allowed it but with him there was no choice. He could see through any façade she put up and she both loved and hated that fact.

"Madeline." her full name rolled off his tongue like liquid honey, allowing Maddie a second to gather herself before she took full control once more. He was right, of course. Maddie couldn't allow herself to fall apart, they needed answers and the only way they could get them was if she pulled herself together. They couldn't afford the luxury at least not now, even if this wasn't Nick somebody had put a body in his car and set it on fire and everything about that screamed that this was personal. They had to take control of the situation and deal with it accordingly. Nick deserved that.

"We've got a job to do." Renard reminded her, his voice becoming authoritative as The Captain took over once more.

Maddie's gaze strayed to the bellowing smoke that plumed in the air behind him, the flames still licking up high into the early morning sky.

They owed it to Nick to see the job done.

* * *

_**Hi guys, my apologies for the length between posts. My father collapsed last weekend so we've been spending most of our time at the hospital. Thankfully he is getting the treatment he needs now so many thanks for your patience**__. _

_Random: I hope you liked the Renard bits in this chapter. He does feature quite heavily in the most recent chapters I've written. I can't believe Grimm's back soon!_

_Vamp: Thanks so much, I really appreciate your kind words. x_


	14. Chapter 14: Liar, Liar

**Chapter 14**

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. _  
_Fall into your sunlight. _  
_The future's open wide, beyond believing. _

_Trading Yesterday - Shattered_

Maddie was shivering, goosebumps were already forming on her pale flesh as she stood in the morgue, that baby blue surgical mask pulled down over her pretty features. There were dark circles under her eyes, the same way that there were dark circles under Renard's. The two of them had been up all night along with half of the station chasing down leads on Nick's disappearance, trying to retrace his steps. That had proved to be a bust on their part, Maddie had taken off for a few hours on a hunch but had come back with nothing but a face full of fury and some short snippets of how it hadn't panned out.

Now the two of them were standing here in the morgue, the lower part of their faces covered with protective masks as they stood over the burnt corpse praying to the heavens it wasn't their colleague. Alex stood on the opposite side of the gurney, her own powder blue mask pulled down over her tanned face. She was dressed in matching scrubs, her dark hair bound up into a tight ponytail. The cold didn't seem to effect Alex the same way it did the two of them, despite the fact Renard was wearing a suit jacket over his shirt he could still feel the chill of the air through his clothing.

Part of that he thought was to do with the identity of the body. It had taken a long time for Alex to conduct the autopsy, the fire had made identification harder and she had had to go to extreme lengths in order to obtain it. There was silence between the three of them, Renard couldn't see Alex's expression behind her mask and that in itself was disheartening. There were no clues to what her next words would be and Renard steeled himself for the very worst.

"The good news is, it's not Nick." Alex informed the two of them.

The sense of relief was instantaneous, Maddie let out an audible sigh of relief at the news, her shoulders sagging. This had been a burden that the both of them had been bearing over the past few hours and it was good to know that this hollowed out shell wasn't their friend. But it did generate several other questions, the first one being where was Nick?

"So who is this?" Renard asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "If it's not Nick then what was he doing in Nick's car?"

"I can't answer your question about the car but I can confirm that this is Lieutenant William Orson, an Arson Investigator from our very own Portland PD." Alex told them sullenly. "I had to identify him from his dental records in the end."

"We were working the case with Orson, he declared the explosion an accident but we had to get a second opinion because the other brother had died in a similar explosion the previous month." Maddie submitted into the room. "The report came back this morning identifying both accidents were intentional."

"You think that Orson mislead you?" Renard queried, turning his head slightly towards Maddie.

"I don't know." she answered honestly. "I don't see why he would unless he was involved, then that may explain why he's ended up dead."

"Doesn't explain why he was put in Nick's car." the Captain pointed out. Maddie shrugged her shoulders in response to that question, she didn't have any more answers than he did. "What was cause of death in the end?"

Alex gestured to the throat area of the blackened corpse using her latexed finger to point out a crisp section of the neck.

"Real cause of death was blood loss, it was masked by the burning." Alex stated tilting the head of the corpse so they could get a better look at the thorax. "His throat has been torn out."

That was frightening. 'Torn out' implied something Wesen and he could tell the term didn't settle well for Maddie either. She shifted uncomfortably along side him, her silence speaking volumes in his ears. She knew something, something that she didn't care to share.

* * *

Nick's head was pounding, he could feel the throbbing as if someone was hitting him repetitively with a hammer. He raised his fingertips gingerly to the back of his head, combing through his fine dark hair to seek out the source of pain. His vision was blurry, he could see fuzzy lines of light protruding from a window somewhere but he couldn't make out the shapes in the room. His fingers came away from his head wet and Nick found himself staring at the crimson red blood, wondering how long he'd been out. He'd come to Angelina's house looking for a clue that may have linked the Blutbud to her brother's near death experience and instead he'd found the door already ajar a surprise waiting for him inside.

Despite the fact he was a Grimm, it hadn't heard anything more a brief creak of the floorboard before the agony exploded in his head and the lights went out.

It was a few minutes before he managed to draw himself up onto all fours, blinking rapidly. His eyesight was already beginning to clear, he could focus now and what he was seeing was chaos. Angelina's house hadn't been in the best state to begin with but now it looked like the whole place had been torn apart in some sort of scuffle. Picture frames had been smashed off the walls and were now lying on the threadbare carpet surrounded by shards of broken glass. The cream coloured walls were a blitz of red. The color stained the paper like ink running down the walls in a swell of droplets. His gaze came to rest upon the dark, growing puddle soaking into the carpet. The shape was odd, he found himself fixated on that although in his disorientated state he struggled to understand why.

A body, he thought. There had been a body lying there, the blood on the wall was arterial spatter which he guessed meant somebody's throat had been torn out. It was only now that he caught the nauseating scent of copper in the air, it twanged on his tongue making him wretch just a little. That would be Angelina's work he decided, it was in her nature to be vicious and impulsive, he could see her murdering someone for trespassing on her property. However if that was the case why hadn't she done the same to him? He wasn't dead for a reason but he didn't understand what that reason was. It occurred to Nick there must have been another intruder, someone had already been inside the house waiting for Angelina before he had entered. If that was true that meant that Angelina was not the killer, it also looked as if she may have killed the real murderer.

Nick slumped against the wall behind him, his fingertips dipping into the pocket of his denim jeans in attempt to grasp his phone only to find the battery dead. Nick clenched his jaw in frustration, exhaling deeply through his nose, the battery had been full when he'd driven here last night which meant he'd been out of contact for an excessive amount of time. He estimated around twelve hours from the headache and the light that was peering through the white shades.

He had to call this in, he knew Juliette and she wouldn't hesitate to call his Captain if she thought he was in trouble. The only issue was that this was now a Grimm problem. Usually his job followed along the same lines of the 'other' side of his life, this was one of those times in which they deviated. The situation was more complicated than he ever could have imagined especially with Monroe's connection to Angelina thrown into the mix.

Nick's gaze strayed to the kitchen, he could see Angelina's dirty white wall phone dangling by the twisted cord through the open doorway. It took a few minutes to get steady on his feet, his hand came to rest on the wall as he made his way across to the kitchen. His head was beginning to clear, he could feel the effects of his injury beginning to wear off which was the beneficial side of being a Grimm. His hand clasped around the handset, he pressed it to his ear and was relieved to hear the dial tone beeping frantically. His fingertips slipped across the keys as he dialled one of the only people he knew could help right now.

* * *

_**Hi Everyone, my apologies on how long it has taken to post (I think it has been a month now) the good news is my father has had a triple heart bypass and is now recovering at home. He requires a lot of time and patience at the moment as this is a bit of a slow journey so please bear with me :) **_

_Vamp: thank you so much, it is lovely to hear such sweet and wonderful words!_

_Random: lol it would rain down hell if Nick died. Thanks very much for the concern regarding my father. Lol Renard just pops in himself I have no control over the man. _

_Eris: I kinda spun off and wrote my own version of one of the episodes (Season 1 Ep 6) so this will probably be different to what your used to seeing. _


	15. Chapter 15: Fear Factor

**Chapter Fifteen**

_A place to crash, I got you_  
_No need to ask, I got you_  
_Just get on the phone, I got you_  
_Come and pick you up if I have to_

_Leona Lewis – I Got You_

The weather was awful, Maddie was used to stormy days like this in Seattle but this was the first time she'd experienced it here. The sky was pregnant with heavy grey clouds and already large droplets of rain were spattering on the wind shield of her car. Thunder crackled through the air above her, the noise ringing in her ears as she navigated through the gloomy streets of the city. She had known from the very instant Angelina had shown up that the Blutbud was involved with this case. What they had learned back at the morgue had only strengthened Maddie's resolve. Angelina had been clever with the fire, using it to cover up the fact she had torn out Orson's throat and the identity of the body had been a good way to stall them while she got the hell out of dodge. That frustrated Maddie in more ways than she cared to admit, to her this felt like a personal failure.

The potential loss of a partner had shaken her to the very core. It had been hard to come back after Craven and she wasn't sure if she could go through something like that again. She thought that was what had lead her to be so tough on Monroe this morning. Their confrontation had not been pretty and Maddie had walked away from his place seething with no leads on Nick.

_The lights had still been on when she had reached Monroe's house despite the fact it was five am in the morning. She didn't know whether Monroe has been up late or if he was an early raiser, either way when she had hammered on the door with her fist he had been quick to open it._

"_Where is she?" had been the first words out of her mouth and she hadn't even realised at the time that she was spitting them at the Blutbud. _

_Hap had been lying on the couch, a red and black chequered blanket thrown over the lower half of his body, his bare feet sticking out the bottom of it. His head was tilted towards the T.V, the remote clasped in his large hand as he stared at the game show he was watching. _

"_Hey Detective..." he said genuinely as Maddie rose her hand to silence him. _

"_Your sister, where is she?" Maddie snarled as Monroe closed the door quietly behind her. _

_She didn't know if it was the expression on her face or the tone of her voice but for once in his life Hap was silent. They could tell she meant business, human or no human Maddie Hart was frightening when pushed to the edge. Her pretty blue eyes were blazing with fire as she reviewed the two of them, her hands on her hips._

"_We don't know where she is." Monroe submitted into the air, his arms crossed over his chest defensively. "Her cell phone is out of service and she's not been back here tonight. What's going on and why isn't Nick with you?"_

_Maddie gave him a look, one that was both pointed and guarded. Monroe's eyebrows creased into a frown as he read depth of emotion in her eyes. For a moment she allowed it, Nick trusted Monroe and she decided at some point she would have to start doing that too, the same way she had back in Seattle after Craven. _

"_Nick's in trouble isn't he?" Monroe said knowingly, his voice dropping an octave."And you think Angelina had something to do with it."_

"_We found his Jeep on fire with a body in it." Maddie responded in a hushed, fierce tone. "And when we left here she was ready to tear his throat out."_

"_You sure it's Nick?" Monroe asked her, shaking his head in disbelief. "I mean we've both met Nick, he wouldn't have a problem taking care of himself and Angelina wouldn't do something like that, not when she knows Nick's a friend of mine."_

"_Alex is conducting the autopsy at the moment but so far..." Maddie had trailed off at that point before swallowing hard past the aching lump in her throat before meeting Monroe's eyes once more. "This is all connected to her Monroe. She broke into the police station today and took a bunch of files."_

"_She's trying to figure out who killed her brother." Monroe argued, jabbing his finger at Hap. "And who tried to kill her other brother."_

"_She also thought it was Nick last time I was here." Maddie snapped venomously. "And from what I've heard on the Seattle grapevine, she has no problem murdering other Wesen."_

"_What are you taking about? She's not cold blooded." Monroe empathised his point with his hands._

"_Two Bauerschwein back in Seattle." Maddie responded._

_There had been silence then. The two of them were fixated on one another as Monroe processed the information. He was too honest to hide what was going through his mind and every single thing Maddie was seeing was screaming guilty in bright red letters. She knew she was right, they both knew that Angelica was capable of murder. _

"_Bauerschwein don't count." Hap said flippantly, breaking the stalemate between the other two people in the room. _

"_I'm not of the same opinion." Monroe told Maddie, his voice barely controlled. She could tell he was beginning to feel the same crushing weight of responsibility that she did and she knew what that could do to a person."Whatever Angelina as done is on her head, I will try and get a bead on Nick but as far as Angelina is concerned I'm out." _

That had been over six hours ago and the trail had run cold leaving the both of them feeling powerless. It wasn't an emotion that neither of them were accustomed to. Maddie had left on awkward terms, the nerves in her body jingling as her mind struggled to figure out the next place to go.

The next time she had heard from Monroe had been a vague, fleeting phone call telling her to get to his house ASAP. The tone of his voice had frightened her and she spent the duration of the drive with that gnawing sick feeling attempting to claw it's way out of the pit of her stomach. The look on Monroe's face when he opened the door to her did nothing to sooth that feeling. His eyes were down cast, his jaw clenched tight as he silently gestured for her to step inside.

"Monroe, you're scaring me..." Maddie trailed off as she stared at the man seated in Monroe's comfortable chair in sheer disbelief. "We thought you were dead."

Nick clasped the ice pack to the back of his head, his eyes raising to meet his partner's as she appraised him, her hands placed upon her denim clad hips.

"I'm as surprised as you are." Nick assured her, wincing before removing the ice pack from his head and placing it upon the oak coffee table in front of him.

"I guess the good news is Angelina didn't kill you." Maddie rationalised as she dropped down onto Monroe's couch, her hands pressed as if in prayer between her knees.

She was relieved, Nick could see it in her pale, exhausted features. Part of him was glad of that, he had a partner he could confide in now on both sides of his life, someone who could understand what he was going through. However it was wearing, he got that better than anyone. Being part of the Wesen world could leave you feeling like an outsider and some days it was a struggle to get the answers that you needed. He didn't know how Maddie had faired in the time he had been absent but from what Monroe had told him when he had gotten here, she had been ready to raise some hell on his behalf. Maddie had his back and he owed her an explanation that he could never give to the people outside of this room.

It didn't take long for the three of them to relay their own series of events throughout the past twelve hours. Lieutenant Orson had been on a revenge killing spree because Angelina had killed his brothers back in Seattle. He'd been lying in wait for her when Nick had entered the house and knocked the fellow officer out cold. Angelina had caught Orson by surprise, slaughtered him in the house and then taken Nick's car and left Orson to burn in it as a warning for Nick to stay out of her business before skipping town.

The only issue now was tying it all together in a way that would make their captain believe it. Renard would sniff out anything that could be classed as a blatant lie and Maddie wasn't sure how she felt about lying to him directly. However she did have experience of twisting the truth from her time with Craven in Seattle.

"The best thing we can do is play it as close to the truth as we can." Maddie advised, kneading her fingers together upon her lap. "Bare facts, you were attacked, your phone broken and in your disorientated state you called the only number you remembered by heart which happened to be Monroe's."

"I brought him back to my house because he was out of it and I was concerned, then I called you to alert you to the scene and to Nick's reappearance." Monroe added in, nodding his agreement with Maddie's suggestion. "We show Renard how you connected the dots and the rest is history."

"Except for Angelina." Nick said quietly, his stern gaze fixated upon Monroe before the other man tilted his head away sadly.

"She has to pay for what she's done." Nick persisted, trying to force his friend to understand his predicament. "She set that ball into motion Monroe."

"You won't catch her." Monroe told both Nick and Maddie looking distantly outside the window at the motorcycle parked across the street.

* * *

_**Hey guys I have to say thank you for all the readers, reviewers and people who have pmed me in the past week. I really appreciate all your support for the story.**_

_Vamp: I am so glad you enjoyed that chapter I put a lot of work into it :p_

_Random: Thanks for the concern over my father. He is doing so much better now, I can't wait until he learns his secre__**t!**_


End file.
